


Scream

by Hereliesbethboland



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Explicit Language, F/M, Halloween, Light Angst, Romance, Sexual Content, minor description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereliesbethboland/pseuds/Hereliesbethboland
Summary: a little AU fic featuring Rio as Dean's boss and Brio lust at first sight...
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> was originally written as a Halloween one-shot but then it took on a life of its own you know how Brio rolls...
> 
> ** Beth is 31, Kenny is 4, Rio is 28 and who gives a crap how old Dean is. Kisses**
> 
> Beth's costume based on this :  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B33VZlgFnC4/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> AS always, I do not own these characters.
> 
> thanks be to DropKick for brainstorming with me and reading through this and also for all the encouragement. You're my hero.

“All I’m saying is that this is an opportunity to make a good impression.” 

“It’s a _Halloween party,_ Dean,” she says in irritation as she rubs her homemade seasoning on pork chops she’d picked up earlier from the meat market. 

She takes care to coat both sides evenly, laying the finished meat on a plate. She looks up at him then and immediately feels the need to equalize his nervous energy. He feels strongly about this costume thing and normally Beth wouldn’t have too much of an issue relenting on something so seemingly trivial, but something about him trying to control what she wears isn’t sitting right. At all. 

“Yeah. I know. But I just think… a bloody costume depicting some psychotic movie is a little bit, I don’t know. Distasteful.” Dean says. 

“I thought it was pretty creative,” she says shrugging. She moves around him to the stove, pointedly avoiding touching him. With practiced ease, she sets the chops carefully in the coconut oil, watching as they start to fry at the perfect temperature. She really has gotten good at this. 

“Those smell delicious.” 

“Thanks,” she says, smiling. 

“Beth… I just,” he trails off, lifting his hand and dropping it. “You know I just want to impress the guy so that I’ll move up in the company. It's for our family.” 

She nods, watching the frying meat brown up with a careful eye. “I know,” she says. “But I just don’t like the idea of being used like that… of being some prop that makes a good impression for you. Can’t you just rely on your talent at selling cars to move up in the company?” 

She’s pretty angry but is doing her best to remain calm and rational. Dean just.. he doesn’t always understand when he’s demeaning her. She’s tried to explain it to him, but over the years has found that the sexism is so deeply ingrained he doesn’t see it for what it is. So she tries to just use common sense as much as possible and to keep her wits about her. For her own sake. It makes for a pretty agreeable marriage; they don’t fight often. But she has noticed that there's a significant distance as far as intimacy is concerned. She doesn’t think Deans noticed, just thinks she is busy with Kenny and the various mom groups she’s involved with. She knows this sort of thing can’t be great for a marriage, but she’s not exactly motivated to address it. He provides well and she’s happy enough. 

_You get what you get and you don’t get upset._

Funny how whenever Beth is thinking about her marriage to Dean she thinks about her mother. This time though, she’s getting upset. 

“I’m wearing my costume. The other option is that I stay home and we save money on a babysitter.” 

“No, I can’t show up without my wife,” he says defeatedly, slumping into the barstool. 

“It’s settled then! It’s gonna be great. Trust me,” she says brightly as she forks the chops out of the pan and onto a stack of paper towels. “Hungry?” 

*****

Beth is in their bathroom putting the finishing touches on her costume when Kenny pads into the room, climbs onto her vanity stool, and plops down on the counter. She glances over at him in the midst of drawing on her eyeliner. 

“Hey bud.” 

“Hi. You look scarwy.” 

“Thanks!” Beth says, smiling. 

“What happen to you?” he asks curiously, squinting at her. 

“Some meanies dumped a bucket of blood on my head.” She rubbed some fake blood on her chest and over her cleavage, glancing at the picture she printed off the internet. “Can you please put your jammies on and brush your teeth? You can stay up tonight and watch a whole movie with Annie and Ben ok?” 

“No bedtime?” 

“Yes, bedtime. Just a little later.” 

“Ok,” he says jumping off the vanity and walking off toward his room. 

He really was an easy kid. Beth knows she got lucky with him especially when she compares him with other 4 year olds in his preschool class. Dean had been wanting to try for another but somewhere over the last few years her desire to grow their family fizzled out; content in her close relationship with Kenny. 

Dean pokes his head in then, whistling lowly. “You look hot for a bloody weirdo.” 

“Thanks,” Beth laughs out, standing and putting her makeup away. “I’m gonna be cold in this,” she says sheepishly. 

Truth be told, Beth is feeling a bit foolish for pushing the issue. Now that she actually has her costume on, as awesome as it looks, she does wonder if people will think she’s weird for wearing it; or if they will even know who she’s trying to be. She goes into her closet and grabs her light peach-colored pea coat and slips it over her shoulders. 

“Aren’t you worried about staining that?” Dean asks as they walk to the car. 

“No,” she says waving him off. “This thing came over on the Mayflower. Besides the blood said ‘washable’ on the box, so..” 

Dean smiles distractedly and Beth trails off; another conversation falling flat. She’s used to it. As they ride into the city they talk about his boss, Mr. Saez. 

She’s heard quite a bit about the young man from Dean over dinner, but he’s still largely a mystery to her. She knows he’s driven, super smart, and _young._ It’s well known among the work families that he’d inherited the entire fortune and line of car dealerships his family owned in Detroit, Chicago, and Cleveland. There were also rumors that his older brother, who was set to inherit the company, was killed in some sort of illicit way. The father lived a few years after that and then he passed away from cancer, leaving the younger son, Christopher the entire estate at the age of 26. 

Dean had been hired almost a year ago and he seemed to like Mr. Saez. Apparently, he ran a pretty tight ship but was kind to his employees; often hiring felons and taking chances on people who would otherwise be overlooked. 

A few months prior, Beth had thrown a casual dinner party for a few of Dean’s associates and their wives. She’d heard some interesting gossip that night; mostly that Christopher Saez was insanely attractive and interesting. Both women admitted they would leave their husbands in a heartbeat for him. They’d been joking of course, at least Beth hoped they were. She’d found the company largely dull and would’ve rather had Ruby and Annie over to catch up on Bachelor, but she was proud of Dean landing a sales job at the top dealership for luxury car sales, and it was important to her to support him. If it meant schmoozing with vapid bitches a few nights a month then so be it.

  
  


They pull up to the Saez family home and Beth’s jaw drops. It's a castle. 

“Oh my god,” she whispers as they come to stop in front of the valet stand. A teenage boy flings open her door, greeting her exuberantly. 

“Welcome! How are you this evening?” Beth stifles an amused grin at the boy’s eagerness as she gathers her purse and coat, climbing out of the car as gracefully as possible. The kid’s eyes go right to her exposed chest but he quickly rights them and Beth smiles graciously at him. 

“I’m good! Thank you, sir,” she says, reaching into her purse and handing him a $5. He thanks her with a huge smile on his face and walks around to Dean’s side, taking the keys and their car.. elsewhere. Beth peers into the darkness where he’s driven the car up a hill, but loses sight after that.

The property must be _huge_. 

“That was too much. I’m sure Mr. Saez has already paid them.” Dean whispers as he joins her. 

Beth rolls her eyes and ignores him, quickly pulling her coat around her shoulders and shivering at the frigid temperature.

They walk up the circle drive, and as Dean’s hand comes to rest on her lower back, Beth speeds up just enough so it barely makes contact. She feels sort of bad, but simply doesn’t feel like being touched tonight. Noticing Dean visibly deflate next to her, she smiles apologetically. 

“Sorry. I’m so _cold_.. Just need to get inside.” 

He doesn't say anything, just speeds up with her and finally they make it to the door which is by far the largest one Beth has ever seen. She half expects it to lower down on chains or something, but it opens normally, revealing a tall, white-haired man standing on the threshold to greet them.

“Good evening, Mr. and Mrs ...?” 

“Boland,” Dean supplies. 

“Boland, yes. Won’t you come in?”

The butler turns around and they follow him, Beth gasping audibly when she sees a gaping wound in the back of his head. 

“Who shot you, sir?” she asks in mock-shock. 

“My Master, I’m afraid,” the man replies in a monotone voice. Beth smiles. She’s already starting to have fun. 

“You must have done something awful.” 

“He caught me stealing the good silver.” 

Beth laughs out and looks over at Dean who’s just smiling awkwardly like he doesn’t get it. Her smile morphs into a look of complete awe as he continues to lead them through the foyer and down a long hallway, presumably to the festivities.

The hallway is awash in a warm glow, with candles lit on gorgeous gothic candelabras. There are spider webs placed strategically and creepy pictures of people whose eyes follow you as you walk. 

“Oh my gosh Dean, look at their eyes!” she says, laughing. 

“You like this creepy stuff?” he asks her. 

“You know I do,” she says. “It’s so cool he goes all out for this.” 

Her heels click pleasantly on the shiny marble floors as they are led into a huge and lovely ballroom that is beautifully and spookily decorated, and lit up like the hallway for the perfect Halloween atmosphere. Fog floats along the ground, and there are several fireplaces warming up the space. Beth takes it all in, noticing groups of people standing around tables talking, some sitting on luxurious looking velvet couches. 

“Oh cool. They have games,” Dean says, pointing behind her.

Beth turns and sees an entire wall lined with game booths complete with oversized stuffed animals and costumed workers. 

This is certainly the fanciest party Beth has ever been to. Suddenly she feels self-conscious again as she looks around and notices many elaborate costumes.

Gorgeous masqueraders, Elvira, flowing princess dresses; at once her satin slip dress covered in blood seems basic and stupid. She looks down at herself, wondering if she should’ve covered her breasts up a little more.

It’s just…

Tonight’s the first time she’d been able to dress up and feel sexy since Kenny had been born. It’s not like her and Dean date anymore. They’d tried but most of the time those nights would end with him finishing in her and then passing out, leaving her to take matters into her own hands. Beth had been excited to go out and drink, and just feel pretty. But now...she sort of wishes she’d have thought of a better costume. 

The pair finds a tall table to stand at and Beth sets her purse down. Dean leaves to get them drinks and she opens her purse to look busy.

 _You’ll feel better after a couple drinks_ she assures herself, as she pulls out a tube of sheer lip gloss to reapply. 

“Carrie, right?”

Beth whips around to the voice behind her and is instantly struck by the brown eyes and charming smile that go with them. The young man is wearing a white tuxedo with a black bow tie and a red carnation at the lapel.

He’s gorgeous. 

She nods and blinks rapidly, willing her voice to work. 

“That’s a fuckin’ dope costume,” he says and Beth’s cheeks warm at the compliment. 

“Thanks...”

Her blush spreads as she watches the man’s eyes dip to her chest - down down _down_ to her heels, slowly making their way back up her body. 

_“Damn,_ ” he says, finally settling back on her face. “Where’d you come from?”

“I..”

“Mr. Saez! There you are!”

And just like that, it's as if a bucket of ice water is thrown over her head as Dean comes up behind the man who’d just been undressing her with his eyes.

_Christopher Saez._

Well. 

His gaze stays locked on Beth’s as he speaks to Dean.

“M’busy right now, man. Can we chat later?” 

Beth’s eyes widen in just a fraction of indignation.

_Who does this guy think he is?_

“That’s... I’m…” Beth stutters out, pointing half-heartedly at Dean.

Mr. Saez tilts his head, dark eyes boring into hers as she attempts to speak. 

“Yoo hoo! Sir?”

Dean waves his hand in front of the other man’s face, and Beth sees something that looks like murderous intent flash across his boss’s eyes. 

“I see you’ve met my wife,” Dean says, chuckling awkwardly and coming to stand by her.

Beth moves a few inches away from Dean and clocks a subtle smirk flash across the man’s face before he finally shifts his attention.

“This your wife?” he asks Dean, eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Don’t act so surprised!” Dean jokes and Beth looks down, cringing.

He acts so _stupid_ at these types of things.

She wishes he could just be himself but honestly, she doesn’t know who that is anymore, they’d been distant for so long. 

Beth straightens her shoulders and sticks out her hand.

“Beth Boland. It’s nice to finally meet you...Mr. Saez,” she says in her confident, PTA-mom voice. 

“Pleasure’s all mine, Mrs. Boland,” he says, tongue darting out to lick across his lips quick and somehow _dirty_ and Beth swears her insides melt on impact. 

His voice is… it’s… _oh._

He’s taken her hand in both of his and they’re warm and _large —_ calloused in just the right places.

“ _You_ can call me Rio,” he says squeezing her hand once before dropping it.

Beth feels too aware of her body after having touched the man, so she wraps her fidgety arms around herself. 

“Was just tellin’ your lady how badass her costume is,” Mr. Saez says, eyes still trained on hers as he speaks to her husband. 

“Ha! Yeah, that’s my Bethie. She’s super creative.”

The boss’s eyebrow quirks up at the nickname and she wants to sink into the ground. 

“My cousin, she set up this costume contest. You should do it.” 

“Oh, I don’t know...” 

“Winner gets a tour,” he says, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and _God_ , is Dean noticing this?

She looks over at him, his goofy smile indicating that he indeed is not. 

“Sounds cool, man. Thanks!” Dean nudges Beth then, and she nods on autopilot, her brain catching up to her body--

“Yes. Thank you. I’ll think about it,” she says, smiling politely at him and trying desperately to keep her eyes on his as they’re tempted to drift to his attractive lips. 

“Aight then,” Rio says, sideways smile directed back at her. “Glad y'all could come. You sellin’ like a maniac lately, man. Keep it up,” he says to Dean, squeezing his arm as he walks past.

Beth looks over to see her husband beaming under his boss’s praise and she feels a little pride herself for Dean. He acts like a bumbling fool a lot of times, but he’s a pretty good salesman. 

“You got it, Boss!” Dean says to his retreating form. 

They both turn back to the high top table with their drinks in hand, Beth downing hers in one fell swoop and stopping a server with orange jello shots, grabbing two and letting one of them wriggle down her throat, trying not to gag. She pushes the other one across the table to Dean but he refuses. 

“One of us has to drive. But you go ahead. Have fun,” he says and she shrugs, downing the second jello shot. “So, I think that went over pretty well, don’t you?” 

“What?” she asks, knowing what he’s referring to but unwilling to discuss it.

She’s afraid the mention or recollection of that man’s face might set hers on obvious fire. 

“Meeting the Boss-man! He obviously likes you, huh? Geez. He was almost flirting with you or something, don’t you think?” 

Dean sounds practically giddy and Beth realizes that it doesn’t matter to him that his boss had been flirting as long as he’s making a good impression.

Not that she minded being looked at like that by him. By _Rio..._

There’s something enigmatic about the man and while there’d been nothing innocent about the way he’d been staring at her, his perusal had been respectful. 

And, he’d _liked_ her costume. 

_Time to stop thinking about the hot boss,_ she thinks, shaking herself from the dizzying cloud of attraction the man had left her in.

Beth glances up at Dean who’s bobbing his head to a hip-hop song; the loud beats blaring out over the speakers. 

She tries to remember what attracted her to him in the first place. As she searches Dean’s face, currently made up as Frankenstein courtesy of her amazing makeup skills, she comes up empty.

She’d tried this little game before; only to arrive at the conclusion that the initial attraction had been more to the idea of a real, solid family than it had been to Dean.

Beth had chosen him because he’d seemed like the opposite of her father; a lifelong rebel without a cause. One who’d swooped in and out of their lives, always in pursuit of something more interesting than a couple of daughters. Sure, he’d loved her and Annie; just couldn’t stay in one place too long, and when he’d been killed in a motorcycle crash, Beth told herself she’d never be with anyone like that. She’d just turned 15. 

She’d held on to that promise and married Dean; a reliable family man from what she’d thought was a good home and... turns out life is just a bit more gray than she’d imagined.

So no, she’s not attracted to Dean. It’s not fair to him, but in her defense, she’d tried. She really had. 

“Wanna dance?” he asks, when the song _Scream_ by Usher starts to play. 

“Sure.” 

She’s feeling looser and naturally inclined to move around as she usually does when she drinks.

Beth loves to dance— loves to move her body and feel the music, close her eyes and forget all her worries. It’s such a great release.

She takes Dean’s hand and leads him to the dance floor where disco lights are flashing around. She starts with her hands around his neck, the alcohol giving her a false sense of affection for him but soon she drifts off of him and into her own little world. She closes her eyes and lets the beats flow through her as she lifts her arms and moves her hips back and forth. 

“You’re so sexy, Bethie.”

She barely registers Dean awkwardly shuffling closer to her and dropping his hands onto her hips. She moves sensually in her own way, in spite of him, running the backs of her hands upwards through her hair and stretching her arms above her head. She turns in a circle, continuing to bob her head and move her hips. 

“Everyone’s looking at you. I have the hottest wife here,” Dean says, and she wishes he would shut up.

Beth opens her eyes and they fall immediately on Rio who’s leaning against the bartop closest to the dance floor.

A perfect looking, skinny she-devil is draped around him, but his eyes are locked on Beth’s. She sees the women say something into his ear and Rio shakes his head, not appearing to acknowledge whatever she’d said.

Beth continues to dance. 

_Fuck. I love this song,_ she thinks. 

_Got no drink in my hand_

_But I'm wasted_

_Getting drunk off the thought of you naked_

_I'd get you like Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

She chances another look at him and ok he’s _definitely_ staring at her. Like... on purpose. She clocks the lick of his lips and watches as he peels the woman off his shoulder and starts to walk closer.

Beth tips her head to the side and runs her hands down her body, looking back up at him as her hands travel through her hair again. He’s settled in closer, against a marble pillar, one leg crossed in front of the other and a drink in his hand. She smiles slightly at him and he lifts his drink in a salute towards her.

She keeps dancing and he keeps watching; head tilting this way and that. Eyes hot on her and completely captivating, and when it’s over she feels _hot._

The song coming to an end breaks the spell, and she turns back toward a clueless Dean, her entire body flushed and on fire.

A bit later, Dean excuses himself to go smoke cigars with his work buddies. Beth is feeling more comfortable so she starts mingling and making friends. She dances more. And then drinks a little more. And then dances a little more. And then drinks.

At one point she’s playing a game with a werewolf who she’s pretty sure is Brian, another salesman Dean had introduced her to when she’d come into the dealership one day. 

“Wait- wait. Do I know you?” she asks, peering closer into the guy’s wolf mask. He takes the mask off and laughs. 

“Yeah! It’s me, Brad.”

Nope. She didn’t know him. 

“Ok. Win me that cute ghost?” 

“Sure,” Brad says, pitching his first softball at the stacked milk cartons. He misses by a long shot. 

“Yo, you throw like a girl.”

Beth straightens and clears her throat as Rio strides over to their booth, his unique and gravelly voice preceding him.

He walks all the way into Beth’s space and then moves to her side, smirking as he glances down at her chest quick as a snake. 

“C’mon boss, I’m trying to impress this nice young lady,” Brad says. 

“Why don’t you impress her by actually hitting those cartons,” Rio jokes good-naturedly.

Beth smiles; she can tell he has a good repore with his workers. 

“Ok let’s see how you do, then,” Brad says, handing over one of his balls.

Rio winds up like he’s a pitcher for the Tigers and knocks all three cartons over. 

“Gimme that ghost, Gabriel,” he says to the young kid who’s running the stand.

The boy hands Rio the stuffed ghost and he hands it to Beth, only to pull it back before she can grab hold of it. She huffs and sticks her hands on her hips, raising a brow at him. 

“You can have this on one condition.” 

“What?” 

“Come with me somewhere.” 

She stares at him for an extended period of time, at least, that’s what it feels like. The air between them seems to spark with anticipation. 

“Fine,” she says finally, sticking her hand out for her prize. Rio hands it to her and pulls her off toward the exit of the ballroom. 

“Bye, Brian!” she calls out, laughing. 

“Thanks a lot, Boss.” Brad says. 

“Anytime,” Rio throws out, guiding her out of the ballroom and into a dark corridor. 

**

“Where are we going?” she asks as he leads her further into the north wing. 

“You need to see somethin,” he says and Beth is a little tipsy so maybe she’s imagining it, but his tone seems to have gone from happy-go-lucky to serious in about 2.5 seconds. 

“Okaaay..” she says, vaguely registering that she barely knows this man as she blindly follows him. 

They come to a stop in front of a door. 

“Your husbands in there,” he says, and Beth’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

“Dean?” 

“You got another husband?” 

She huffs and crosses her arms in front of her.

“What is this? I don’t understand.” 

“He’s in there with one of my secretaries. Just thought you should know. You can look if you don’t believe me.” 

Beth’s heart drops into her stomach and she instantly turns on her heels, hurrying away as tears sting the backs of her eyelids.

She turns a corner, stopping in front of a mirrored console table and sets her purse down on the marbled surface. Taking a few deep breaths, she lifts her gaze to her reflection, leaning in and studying her face. Finally, she swipes at the smudged mascara under her eyes. 

She feels so _stupid._

She should have known switching jobs wouldn’t change Dean. She’s not even jealous of whoever he’s in there with. She’s just _angry_ at herself and _embarrassed_ for allowing him to make a fool of her. 

Beth jumps slightly as Rio comes up behind her in the mirror. Her eyes meet his for a second before focusing on reapplying her lip gloss.

“Why are you following me?” she asks when she’s finished. 

Rio shrugs, coming up beside her and leaning against the table. “I find you interesting.”

She huffs humorlessly. 

“You had to know your husband was a cheater.”

She closes her purse and looks at him in irritation.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I did know. I just stupidly thought he could change.”

“Nah, guys like that don’t change.” 

“Guys like that? You mean all guys.”

Beth knows she sounds bitter but Rio, this _man_ she _barely knows_ is witnessing an embarrassingly low moment for her and really, she’s a bit confused by all the attention he’s giving her.

He probably sees some weak idiot who’ll easily fall prey to his charms.

But as she assesses his motives, something inside her tells her he’s different. It’s like a gut instinct, but Beth isn’t very good at following her gut.

In fact, ever since settling into suburban life she’s gotten really good at ignoring it. 

“No. I’m talkin’ about guys who marry women so far out of their league they don’t know how to keep em’ satisfied. Then they gotta cheat to validate their manhood. It's psychology 101.” 

Beth rolls her eyes.

“Give me a break. Does this shit work on your other employee’s spouses?” 

He narrows his eyes at her. “I don’t talk to them. I’m talkin’ to you.” 

“Why? Why are you talking to me?” 

Rio looks away then, rubbing his hands together and chuckles lowly under his breath before his eyes meet hers again.

“I like you.” 

“You _like_ me?” 

“Yeah. And that don’t happen often.” 

“And I’m supposed to feel honored in some way?” she asks in amusement, turning to him. 

The annoying truth is that she does feel honored. She kinda likes him too and she’s sort of starting to forget all about Dean making a fool out of her.

Rio’s eyes are so… magnetic. They seem to be reading her, and she catches a glint there which makes her think the slight shift in her attitude isn’t lost on him. 

“You ain’t gotta feel nothin’ baby, I’m just sayin’.” 

His eyes rake over her like hot coals, leaving an inferno in their wake that spreads across her cheeks and down her chest. She begins to feel restless and itchy under his gaze, suddenly wishing it was his hands on her instead of his eyes. 

“So what now?” she says, after she can’t take another moment of heated silence. 

“Now you come with me like you said you would.” 

“Where?” 

“You’ll see,” he says, taking her fingers lightly in his and pulling her down a dark corridor like before.

Hopefully he has something more pleasant to show her this time.

Fucking Dean. She’s so _over it_.

Her chest fills with excitement at the feel of her fingers cradled in Rio’s. He doesn’t let go of her hand and she thinks it’s strange to be linked together so intimately with someone she just met. It feels nice though and his grip is firm, so she relaxes and lets herself be held until the step onto an elevator. 

“This house is amazing,” she says as they ride it down. 

“Nah. It’s cliche.” 

“Don’t you live here?” 

Rio laughs then and the sound reverberates off the elevator walls, tinkling delightfully in Beth’s ears. He shakes his head. 

“I just throw big parties here. Grew up in this house so I didn’t feel like sellin’ it. My place is much smaller. It’s just me. I’d be gettin’ lonely if I lived in this sad ol’ castle.”

Beth feels a flash of sadness for him, knowing his family had all passed away. 

“I’m so sorry about your family. That’s... hard. I lost my mom and dad too. We weren't close, really, but...”

She realizes she’s rambling nervously so she stops talking, feeling her cheeks heat up. What is she thinking bringing up his dead family?

“M’sorry about your family, too. Don’t matter if you close to them or not. Still hurts.” 

A few seconds of silence pass as the elevator dings and stops. 

“I’m intrigued,” she says, stepping through the doors and walking out in front of him. 

“This way,” he says, leading her down yet another cobblestone corridor, this one darker and colder. 

“Oh no. Are you gonna kill me? Because I cannot die in this costume. Now _that_ would be cliche.” 

Rio laughs as he comes to stop in front of a large wooden door. 

“I’m not gonna kill you, no. You too pretty to get murdered on Halloween,” he says taking her hand again before pushing the door open and pulling her through. 

He lets go of her and though she feels the loss, she’s instantly distracted by the fantastic view. It’s a huge, sprawling library. 

“This is incredible,” Beth says as she turns fully around, taking in the circular space which is filled with books from floor to ceiling. “Do you read?” 

“I do. Do you?” 

“Mhm. It’s the best escape.” Rio hums in agreement. 

“You wanna take somethin? My parents were collector’s, there are some pretty obscure books and early editions of the classics here.” 

“You’re very kind but I would be worried my four year old would color in it or something before I could get it back to you.” Beth says as she pulls out a worn copy of ‘The Good Earth’. She opens it up and smells its pages. “I love that smell.” 

“I mean somethin’ to keep,” he says and lifts his chin towards her. “Ever read that?” 

“No. I’ve never heard of it.” 

“It’s an important book.” 

“It is?” 

“Yeah. Take it.” 

“Ok… thanks,” she says, sticking the book carefully in her purse. 

“Aight, here’s the cool part. You ready?” he asks, smiling at her and Beth nods, watching him walk over to one of the rounded walls where a fireplace is built in.

Rio slides a ceramic vase over and the whole thing starts to move. She gasps as the fireplace opens up like a door.

“... Is that?” 

“Secret passageway,” he says, stretching out his arm in an invitation to enter the dark space.

Beth peers into it, slightly hesitant. She doesn’t know this man and just what the hell is she thinking following him into the dark catacombs of his dead parents’ home? 

_Well_ , she reasons, _it is Halloween_. 

"Where does it lead?" she asks, dropping her belongings on an easy chair and approaching the entrance. 

"Just another wing of the house," he says smoothly, gesturing for her to enter first.

Beth ducks her head and moves through to the hidden space, squinting to see what she’s walking into. She can barely make out the smooth dark surfaces that completely surround her. She hears a creak and shivers in anticipation as the fireplace slides back into place, shrouding them in darkness. 

“You can stand up straight now,” Rio says as he comes up behind her.

His proximity startles her, causing her to stumble back into him. He grabs her hips steadying her, and huffs a laugh against her ear. 

Goosebumps spread down that side of her and she angles her face toward his, whispering an apology to him, freezing in place. His body feels solid behind her, and something about the darkness around them makes it so tempting to just allow herself to stay.

His grip on her hips tightens and his lips graze her ear when he speaks again.

“Don’t be sorry, darlin’.” 

It’s pitch black; the darkness giving her permission to do something completely out of character as she places her hands over his where they lay on her hips and presses down over his fingers to flatten them.

She guides his hands down the front of her thighs with her own, delighting in the way he allows her to maneuver him. 

“You want me to touch you?”

He squeezes her thighs and then pulls her back against him, holding her firmly and she feels him growing hard so she pushes her ass into him.

 _“_ I’ll take that as a yes,” he says, nipping at the shell of her ear. 

“Yes.. please,” she whispers as she moves her plump flesh against his hardening length. 

“So polite.” His fingers dip under her slip dress and start to drag it up. “You ain’t gotta whisper though... this room is soundproof.” 

A frisson of fear passes through her body at the thought of no one being able to hear her, but it quickly melts away as he kisses her neck.

Rio continues moving his lips along her sensitive skin, causing Beth to writhe against him, desperate to feel his touch where the heat is building. He’s brought her dress up to her waist, holding it with one hand as he glides slowly up the inside of her thigh with the other. She whimpers and bucks against him when he lightly brushes his finger over her satin-covered folds. 

“ _Mm_ … you’re beautiful.”

He pushes his hand down the front of her panties then, cupping her and moaning into her ear.

“ _Fuck._ And so soft...” he whispers as he slides two fingers over her folds, letting one dip into her entrance just barely before bringing it up to her clit and pressing in. “You feel like heaven, sweetheart. Your husband is a damn fool.” 

He touches her gently for a few minutes, caressing and almost... _petting_ her and she’s dizzy and trembling by the time he starts to build up a rhythm. 

Beth moves against his fingers freely, chasing her climax as he rubs her clit with purpose— his words bringing her closer and closer and making her feel special in a way she never has. 

_“So pretty… soft pussy… you smell so sweet...c’mon baby…”_

Beth realizes she’s completely leaning on him; that he’s holding her while bringing her intense pleasure and she becomes even more turned on at how strong and determined he is.

It hits her then how powerful this man is; that he controls an entire empire and it’s enough to tip her over the edge.

Her hips stutter as the first waves of her orgasm hit, and he slows his fingers, reading her cues. Beth moans loudly as the feeling intensifies and she feels herself pulsing against his fingers where they have softened and are gracing over her gently. 

“Uh… _mm_ ….,” she continues to move her hips against him as she comes down. 

“Love those noises you makin’... don’t want you to stop,” he says and Beth feels something she can’t name pulse through her chest, as she realizes he’s not done with her yet. 

He pulls his hand out of her underwear, smoothing up her belly and cupping her full breasts. He feels their weight in his hands and kisses below her ear, squeezing them, as she moves against his hard cock. The feeling of him so turned on behind her is working her up again and she is dizzy with want. 

Rio unhooks her bra and pulls it off, flinging it somewhere, and as he brings his hands back to touch her under her dress, Beth reaches back and squeezes him through his pants. He growls into her neck, pulling her tighter against him and thrusting into her hand. Beth’s head rolls to the side, accommodating the ministrations of his lips as her hand runs along the thick length of him. She’s immediately struck by his size and wonders how it would feel to be filled by him. 

He starts walking backwards then, bringing her with him and then somehow her back is against a cool, smooth surface. She still can’t see anything but is in a euphoric daze from the way he’s making her feel and doesn’t really care. He pushes into her and groans at the contact of their lower halves, spreading his fingers at her neck and tipping her head up with his thumb. He brings his mouth close to hers and Beth is beyond grateful for that stick of gum she’d stuck in her mouth thirty minutes ago. She waits for him to kiss her but it doesn’t happen, he seems to just be breathing her air. 

“Need to see you,” he says then, pulling a zippo out of nowhere and leaning over to light a candle atop a wall sconce. 

He lights one on the other side of her as well, and at once the space is washed in a warm orange glow. Beth looks around and notices the stone tile on the ground and the smooth concrete walls all around them. Aside from the wall sconces, and a short door on the other side of the room, it’s empty. 

He comes back in close and runs a finger down her blood-stained face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“That’s better.” 

“I don’t usually have fake blood dripping down my face,” she says. 

“I think it's sexy,” Rio says, leaning in.

Beth lifts her lips to meet his and he closes the space, kissing her with an immediate passion. In no time they’re licking and biting, moaning into each other and then his mouth starts to migrate. 

“You’re getting blood all over your coat,” she says breathlessly as he sucks a hickey into the top of her breast. 

“I look like I care about that?” he says moving down, biting her nipple through her dress and then dropping to his knees. He looks into her eyes as he bunches the material of her dress up over her tummy.

“Take this off.”

Beth holds the bottom of her dress in her hands, hesitating for a moment. Anxiety sparks in her somewhere deep when she realizes his intent. 

“I…”

Rio leans in to her panty-clad center and breathes her in, looking up at her again.

“Please?” he asks and she sees a slight pout to his lips which is beyond charming.

She pulls the dress up, shimmying a bit to get it up over her curves and drops it unceremoniously to the ground. 

_“Mm...oh my god,”_ he says, smoothing his hands up her thighs, over her hip and into the dip in her waist before coming back down and dropping a kiss to her tummy. “You got the sexiest mama body. Hourglass. Makes me wanna knock you up.” 

“What?” she huffs out, because it’s a _crazy_ thing to say. 

Rio chuckles, one hand splaying over her rounded belly as he rubs his thumb softly over her sensitive folds. He hooks a finger into her panties and rubs his knuckle across the wetness there. Beth breathes in sharply, quickly becoming overwhelmed by sensation.

Again. 

“What are you doing?” she asks, the dull reminder of nervousness prickling under her skin but not carrying much weight. 

“Wanna taste you,” he says simply, dragging her panties down slowly as his eyes tip up to look at her. “That ok?” 

Beth looks off to the left of him, her fingers fidgeting at her sides. She definitely wants him to.. um.. but

He sticks his nose between her freshly waxed lips and she whimpers.

“Tell you what, I’ll start slow… see if you like it.” 

And _God_ his voice alone is enough to…. 

“ _Oh!”_

She squeaks out when she feels his tongue snake between her folds and swipe over her sensitive clit. Truth be told, she hadn’t much experience with _this._ Had never really liked it… until now. 

“ _Mm_ … you like that?” he asks, licking her softly.

Beth nods, unable to speak. Her fingers tighten into him when he makes a noise that vibrates through her core, and she starts moving against his mouth tentatively, seeking more friction. 

His tongue keeps a steady beat on her clit, alternating between licking and sucking and then his hands are on hers - picking them up softly and placing them on his head. 

“You ain’t gotta be gentle. Go ahead and fuck my face.” 

Beth blushes instantly at his obscene language, cursing when he spreads her open and tongues her entrance.

“Mm.. _oh my god,”_ she whispers, moving her hips in circles as she chases her release again. 

His lips are soft and firm at the same time, sucking and licking and oh _biting her…_ her grip tightens on him when he lifts her leg over his shoulder and slides his finger into her, his tongue _relentless_ on her clit. 

“C’mon, baby. Lemme hear you scream.” 

Beth moans in pleasure at his words

The pressure building in her is intense; like nothing she’s felt before and she’s practically doubling over. Thankfully he’s holding her up as he works her over like it’s the easiest thing in the world. Like she can just let go… and the thought makes her moan again which he really seems to like because then he’s growling into her like some wild beast feasting and he’s pushing a second finger in, hooking it sort of and... _oh_. 

_“Uh!”_

“Yeah?” 

Beth whines out a curse word, too overwhelmed by feeling to care what she sounds like anymore as her stomach muscles clench uncontrollably. Her vision starts to black out as his fingers reach somewhere deep, a place she’s never felt and -- 

“Scream.” 

White light explodes behind her eyes when he bites her clit and she pops like a champagne bottle; an animalistic sound she doesn’t recognize as her own shooting up from somewhere deep inside her, and clawing its way out of her throat. 

Wave after wave of pulsing heat flows through her where his mouth and fingers hold her captive, and she continues to rut against his face as he licks her clean.

“You taste sweet. Could get used to this,” he says, kissing her throbbing pussy chastely. 

Beth closes her eyes and sags against the wall, naked and sated and for the first time in possibly forever, feeling like she’s been seen. 

******

Later, they climb out of the secret room and it looks like James Bond has been in a knife fight. Neither of them care though, and when Dean sees them walking back into the ballroom together, he does a double take.

“Why is he…? Did you...?” 

“Where have you been honey? I’ve been looking all over for you,” Beth says sarcastically. Dean grabs her arm and pulls her into a hallway. 

“Did you just fuck my boss?” he asks angrily just as Rio rounds the corner. 

“Get your hands off her, man,” he says calmly. 

“What the hell, Beth?” 

“Dean. I know you were with that woman. Do you think I’m an idiot?” 

“So you get back at me with my _boss?”_

“Lower your voice, Dean.” Rio says, walking closer to the pair. 

“This is none of your business. This is between Beth and I.” 

Beth turns toward Rio then. “Thank you. I’ve got this.” Rio’s jaw ticks in anger but he nods and walks off. 

“Let’s go home, ok?” she says. 

“Fine,” Dean says, stalking off. She follows him at a distance down the long corridor when suddenly she feels a tug on her arm and she finds herself up against Rio in an alcove. 

“What are you doing?” she whispers, feeling his arms tighten around her waist.

“You ok?” he asks, peering down at her. 

“Yes. I’m fine. I need to go.” 

“When can I see you again?” his eyes look into hers heatedly and Beth feels herself sparking to life again. She glances down the hall in time to see Dean turning the corner into the foyer and turns back to Rio. 

“Tuesday morning? I’m free from 8-12” she says and he smiles.

“Tuesday then. I’ll send a car for you.” He kisses her softly, catching her sigh between his lips and sending back one of his own. “So nice to meet you, Elizabeth.” 

She climbs into the passenger seat of the car, snuggling her stuffed ghost on her lap and trying desperately to stop the grin from spreading her lips as the sound of her full name echoes in her mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this fic takes place around 2012– Beth doesn’t have a smart phone yet which is just cute imo. Also little Kenny is 4 and he’s the only Boland that exists.

The next day Beth is pouring pancake batter in the shape of Mickey Mouse for Kenny. 

“Mommy, why is Daddy on the couch?” he asks before taking a slurping drink of his orange juice and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Beth glances up, peering behind her son to Dean’s sleeping form. 

“Oh, he wasn’t feeling good honey. Sometimes when you're sick it feels better to be on the couch, you know?” 

“Mhm. Can I sleep on the couch sometime?” 

“Sure.” Beth says tiredly and flips the Mickey pancake, cursing lightly under her breath when the ear breaks off. 

As Kenny eats his breakfast, Beth sips her coffee and thinks about the upcoming discussion she needs to have with Dean. He'd cheated but so had she. Were they even? Is that how this works? Somehow it doesn't feel even and it makes her cringe to think of her time with Rio as being anything close to what Dean's had with those half-wits. Technically, maybe. She sighs and pours another cup.

Divorce is ...it’s not really an option in Beth’s mind. She can’t do that to Kenny. She feels a little bit guilty for what had happened with Rio but at the same time, their time together had felt special. She knows it’s probably ridiculous; he’s probably seduced a lot of women, regardless of what he’d told her. 

_ Focus, Beth.  _

She needs to be thinking about how to fix her marriage but her brain has been fixated on Rio since the moment she met him the night before. He’s nothing short of addicting. 

_ Shit. What have I done?  _ She looks at Kenny who smiles at her around a mouthful of pancakes. He needs her. She can’t subject her son to a broken family like hers had been. She needs to forget Mr. Saez. 

And just like that, memories of the night before assault her… his eyes, his hands, his  _ voice.  _ She squeezes her eyes shut and sets her coffee down on the kitchen island. 

“Mommy, are you ok?” Kenny asks. 

“Yeah, Beth. Are you ok?” she hears Dean bite out. She opens her eyes and he’s standing there, looking disheveled and just a wreck. Guilt washes over her like an old enemy, turning her heart to a stone that somehow still feels pain. 

“I’m fine. How are you?” she asks, matching his hurtful tone. “Kenny, go upstairs and play quietly ok? Daddy and I need to talk about grown up stuff.” 

“Ok,” he says brightly, hopping off the stool and racing up the townhouse steps. 

Dean collapses into the barstool and rubs his temples as Beth slides a cup of coffee in front of him. 

“Thanks,” he says. “So. My boss, huh?” Beth bristles, taking a deep calming breath. 

_ For Kenny. This is for Kenny.  _

“It was a mistake. I was angry.” And she had been. Angry that she’d been made a fool of again.

Dean huffs. 

She knows she could bring up the trashy blonde she’d seen  _ him  _ with, it's just that...she doesn’t care anymore. And that apathy isn't a great sign if she's going to stay in this marriage, but she has to try. 

“You were angry,” he says. 

“Yes.” 

“That’s it?” 

“What do you mean, Dean?” 

“Do you even care?” 

“I  _ just said  _ I did.” 

“You  _ said  _ you were  _ angry.  _ Not sad.. Hurt? Anything? Do you even love me?” He’s practically yelling now and Beth cringes at the loud decibel on her hangover. 

“So you screw other women to try and conjure up feelings from me? That’s a really solid plan you got there,” she says, keeping her tone even. 

“Beth, I can’t do this.” Her heart drops into her stomach at his defeated tone. 

_ No no no no…  _

“We have to. We don’t have a choice,” she says calmly. 

“We do have a choice. Why do you want to stay with me? You don’t even like me.” he says sadly and Beth’s heart clenches in anxiety as she grapples for an answer that's not a lie. 

****

After an exhausting conversation, they’d made a decision to recommit to their marriage for Kenny, and Beth is relieved that they seemed to have dodged the divorce bullet once again. Though it’s true being trapped in a loveless marriage borders on torture, her fear of putting Kenny through a divorce compels her to withstand it, at least for a few more years

Thirteen to be exact. 

She sees it as self-sacrifice ultimately; something a mother is obligated to do for her child— exactly the opposite of what hers did. And if she feels sorry for herself, well, that makes her a martyr like her mother and she refuses,  _ refuses  _ to become that. 

So she’s not going to feel sorry for herself wishing and wondering what it would be like to be with someone she’s actually in love with, no. 

This is her life. She’d married Dean and she needed to see it through til Kenny was eighteen. She’d be forty-five years old which still gave her plenty of time to find herself and possibly love, who knew? But this season of her life is for Kenny and that’s that. 

What happened on Halloween was like a dream… a really really  _ good  _ dream. And Rio Saez, well… she can’t see him anymore. Which is why she finds herself currently in a pickle. Because he's planning to send a car for her on Tuesday, which is tomorrow, and she has no way of getting a hold of him to cancel it. She can’t just ignore it, right? That would be incredibly rude.

Beth groans and buries her face in her pillow. She’s such a mess. That man has completely wrecked her, who is she kidding? 

Ever since the party she’d been thinking about him;  _ fantasizing  _ about him and it feels so… out of control. She really wants to see him again. 

Maybe she can have her cake and eat it too? Pretend to be a dutiful wife to Dean, let him… sleep with whoever he wants and she could meet up with Rio. Wait, did that make them swingers? 

God. She didn’t want to be a swinger.

She also didn’t want to blow up her little boy’s life over a man. No. She needs to cancel this dirty play-date and put Rio behind her. 

She feels it down low as soon as she thinks it— an image of him  _ behind her  _ and heat rolls through her body as she steels herself to make a call. 

She sits up in her bed and scrolls through the caller ID for Dean’s work number, dialling and worrying her lip as the line rings. 

“Saez Motors, how may I direct your call?” 

“I need to speak with Christopher Saez please?” 

“I’m afraid he’s not in today, can I give him a message?” 

“Uh sure, yes. This is … Carrie.” 

“Carrie… and what’s your last name?” 

“Just Carrie.” 

Beth leaves her phone number and hopes that Rio will get the message before the morning. 

A few hours later her house phone rings and her stomach flips as she drops her mop and strides over to the cordless seeing 'Private'. She takes a deep breath in and out and answers it. 

“Hello?” 

“Elizabeth.” 

Heat flashes through her at the sound of his voice, and she’s instantly sobered by the reaction of her body to hearing him say her full name. 

“H-how are you?” she asks. 

“I’m good. You tryin’ to bail or what?”

How did he…? She tries to get out her next words but they’re stuck in her throat. 

“Lemme guess you feelin' all Kinds of guilty and now you punishing’ yourself “ 

“I wouldn’t consider canceling my date with you as punishing myself, exactly,” she says.  _ Sort of arrogant,  _ she thinks.

“Think you would if you knew what I had planned.” 

“As much.. fun... as that was the other night, I’m not some poor housewife desperate for... _ sex  _ ,” she says in a hushed tone. “And also..”

“I ain’t talkin bout that.” 

“What…?”

“Just wanna see you,” he says, and she hears a shift in his voice, her heart fluttering because he sounds sincere. “Wanna make you feel good, too.”

“I can’t, I…”

“Five minutes.”

“Five…?” 

“Come over for five minutes and if you still wanna leave I’ll have my driver take you back home just… I wanna show you somethin’,” he says. 

She doesn’t speak for a long moment, allowing the feelings to simmer and take hold, knowing she shouldn’t but not feeling strong enough to resist. He just makes her feel special. It’s silly, but…. 

“C’mon Elizabeth. Not gonna make me beg, are you?” 

A vision of Rio on his knees looking up at her with black eyes of fire assails her, and Jesus, since when did she have such a vivid imagination?

“Don’t tempt me,” she says and he hums sexily, the vibrations traveling through the phone and into her very soul. 

“See you tomorrow morning then. 8:30.” 

“See you then,” she says, huffing through smiling lips. 

Click. 

She smashes her face into her hands and squeals in equal parts excitement and frustration, before beelining to her closet in search of the perfect outfit. 

One more time won’t make anything worse, she rationalizes as she filters through her dresses. Dean won’t suspect anything, he’d seen how she’d practically begged him not to leave. He’ll be riding that high for a while, she thinks bitterly. 

  
  


****

  
  


When tuesday comes, she decides on a long sleeve wrap dress even though it's November and a bit chilly already. The material is soft, warm and stretchy; super comfy and perfect for a fall day. She pairs it with tall boots, that make her legs look amazing and her dark green pea coat. 

It feels as if a flock of birds has taken flight in her chest as she waits at the window for Rio’s driver to pull up. When they do, it's in a very nice black car and Beth finds that their arrival does little to settle her. 

She slips into the back of the car glancing at the driver sheepishly, wondering if he does this often; picks up random housewives to entertain his boss. The person turns around and greets Beth with a smile. 

Oh. Not a man. 

“Hello” the woman greets her. She has a short bob of straight white hair and a kind smile. Beth immediately relaxes. “I’m Ms. Fitz.” 

“Hi. I’m...Carrie,” she says.

“Nice to meet you, Carrie,” she replies, giving her a knowing look. 

They drive in silence, Beth wanting to ask questions but not feeling in any way comfortable enough to do so. The situation is extremely awkward,, and she has no idea how to act so she just keeps her mouth closed and wonders how much the woman knows about her situation and if she’s judging her. 

Finally, they pull up to the sprawling house and drive up the hill and around the back where the valet person had taken her car Halloween night. The house looks even more beautiful during the day, the property is surrounded by woods and the creek which runs alongside the property is visible and sparkling. They pull up in front of what looks like a separate building with another gorgeous entrance that’s smaller. Ms. Fitz opens Beth’s door and as she steps out, the woman starts walking. 

“Right this way, dear,” she says kindly and Beth follows her, taking in her tiny physique. 

“I love your accent,” Beth says. “Where are you from?” 

“Germany. I couldn’t find work until Christopher hired me. He is a very kind man.” 

“So I’ve heard,” Beth answers quietly. 

“Good morning, you must be Carrie,” a young woman greets her; she sits behind a small marble desk between two white orchids. "I'm Zoe." 

Beth blinks at her in surprise and then turns back to the driver hoping for more insight. 

"Carrie, so nice to meet you. Enjoy your day, dear," Ms. Fitz says before leaving.

"Bye," she calls softly after her, turning to the other woman. “Hi yes.. I'm Carrie. Is Christopher...?” 

“Oh he didn’t tell you?” she laughs softly. “This is actually the house spa. We have everyone on board today just for you. Mr. Saez has arranged for you to enjoy our full services. Here’s a list for you to look through.”

Beth stares at the woman for a second before looking at the elegant-looking brochure. 

“Thank you,” she says. 

_ What the hell? _

Beth skims over the myriad of services. They provide everything from massages to hot stones, acupuncture, and hydrofacials. 

“Oh! The nail services aren’t listed, but our nail tech is onsite if you’d like to get a mani pedi as well,” Zoe says. 

“I.. he wants me to do all of this?” she asks, genuine confusion marring her features. 

“Yes! Well, whatever you would like to do. His exact words were to take care of you. And we are very very good at that here.” 

Beth is a bit speechless and knows she probably looks like a deer caught in headlights. She mentally shakes herself and takes another look at the list. This is.. Wow. She’s had one facial in her life and her skin looked amazing for at least two weeks after. She wouldn’t mind doing that again.

“Do you have any questions about anything?” 

Beth thinks for a second. 

“I guess I'd like to get a facial but I’m not sure which one? There’s so many options,” she laughs out, awkwardness melting away in the calming presence of Zoe. 

“You know what? You can meet with the Esthetician and she can talk to you about your skin needs and help you pick the best one for your skin. How does that sound?" 

“That sounds great,” Beth says. 

“Wonderful. Now, as far as massages go… we offer a pretty amazing and luxurious experience in our Baha Ritual. This includes hot stones, aromatherapy soaking tub followed by either Swedish or deep tissue massage. Does that sound like something you may like to try?” 

“Yes,” she says, laughing. “That sounds.. Like heaven.” 

“It’s pretty amazing,” Zoe says. “My boyfriend tried to buy one for me for my birthday and Mr. Saez refused to take any money; made us do it together. He’s the best.” 

Beth’s head is spinning as they finalize her treatments and Zoe leads her into the women’s locker room which is beautiful, a warm glow lighting up the space with strategically placed waterfalls trickling pleasantly over stones built into the walls. Zoe shows her to a cabinet where she is told she can keep her things. A soft robe is hanging there as well as a pair of gorgeous MK sandals. 

“The robe and flip flops are for you to keep,” Zoe says. “Feel free to relax for a few minutes before your facial. Anamaria will come find you. It was so nice meeting you Carrie.” 

After Zoe leaves, Beth undresses down to just her underwear which are a rosy-pink satin, hesitating a moment before removing her bra. She slips on the soft robe and moans at the heavenly feel of it on her skin. She wonders where Rio is and feels just a little bit silly that she’s at his house enjoying these amenities, but at the same time a thrill shoots through her at the prospect of it. Who has a full spa in their home? And one he encourages his employees to take advantage of? Dean has mentioned how good the young heir is to his staff, but she’s starting to really see Rio's heart for people. 

And suddenly she hopes she doesn’t have to wait long to see him. 

She steps into the waiting area where there are beautiful lounge chairs in different configurations, soft meditation music playing and a tea station in the corner. Beth helps herself to some tea and then walks back into the locker room to use the steam room before her facial. She's the only one there today it seems, and she’s starting to think that Rio is paying his staff to be here just for her. The thought fills her heart with a strange sort of bafflement. 

She hangs her robe on a hook by the steam room and wraps a towel around her before stepping in and sitting on the wooden bench. Leaning back, she closes her eyes and breathes in the earthy smelling hot steam, allowing it to permeate her lungs and calm her. After a few moments of deep breathing, her thoughts go to him...and to the cold interior of the secret passageway that didn’t stay cold for long. 

She thinks about his fingers, long and purposeful on her body, stretching over her to feel the most of her that he could. His lips and nose against her skin; tasting her and breathing her in. A sharp lusty tingle shoots through her core and she fidgets on the bench, loosening her towel around her breasts. She wants him fiercely, after only a few seconds of thinking about him. 

He’s just so very  _ attentive.  _

After a few minutes, she feels sufficiently steamed and heads back to the waiting room to drink her tea and wait for her facial. Zoe comes in shortly after and asks Beth to follow her to another aesthetically pleasing room where she's asked to lay down. 

“Good morning, Carrie. I am Annamaria, how are you today?” 

“Great, thank you,” Beth answers. 

“Good! So tell me a little bit about your skin…” 

After her facial, which had been one of the most glorious experiences of her life, Beth wanders back into the locker room to use the restroom. Her massage is next and she’s feeling a ridiculous amount of nervous anticipation that she’ll undoubtedly be seeing Rio soon. 

Where is he? She wonders. He’s probably working… or watching? He did have a bit of a stalker vibe to him, what with all the surveillance she’d seen. Of course, he’s an important man and important people need added security. She wonders if he gets off on the power of having that sort of “sight” though… she thinks he kind of does. She thinks she probably would too. 

Beth uses the restroom and then looks in the mirror. Her skin is glowing and luminous, all the makeup she’d put on earlier gone. Her cheeks and lips are plump and as she walks back into the waiting area, she’s feeling beautiful and relaxed. 

She never wants to leave this magical place. 

Her next service is a “ritual” of some kind, and has no idea what to expect. She sips more tea and waits a couple minutes before a beautiful, dark-skinned woman greets her. 

“Hello Carrie,” she says, voice sultry and deep. 

“Hi,” she says, standing. 

“Come with me, please.” 

Beth follows her deeper into the spa, further back from the facial rooms into a luxurious suite. One wall is completely covered in stone with water trickling down. There’s a huge soaking tub with candles lit all around, and a massage table on the other side of the room. An enormous fish tank is built into another wall, with what looks like sea creatures swimming around in it… yes she definitely sees Nemo in there… 

“Wow,” she says, stepping in. 

“Isn’t this room magnificent?” 

“I’ll say.” 

“Have you experienced a massage ritual before?” 

“No I have not,” Beth says, as the woman folds a blanket down on the massage table and then turns to a station with various items. Beth walks over to the fish tank, peering in and smiling when she sees that along with the clownfish there’s also a blue tang swimming around. 

“Well, you’re in for a special treat. Do you prefer calming lavender, mindful citrus, or sensual jasmine?” Beth makes her way back over to her where the woman has laid out an assortment of items on the massage table. 

“Um..I love jasmine..” she says, eyeing the stones and what looks like tea leaves in a pestle and mortar. 

“Excellent choice,” she says, voice melodic and almost trance inducing. “Jasmine is a powerful aromatherapy experience; it is known for its properties in heightening sexual desire and lowering inhibitions.” 

“Oh...in that case,” Beth says, laughing softly and perhaps a bit nervously. 

“I can tell you are a passionate woman, Carrie. Jasmine is the perfect choice,” she says. “By the way, I’m Dalmaine and if you at any point feel uncomfortable or you don’t like something you are experiencing, please feel free to express yourself. This is for you to enjoy...it's important for you to let go and allow yourself the freedom to feel your truth.” 

“Ok.” 

She’s not usually into this type of thing but she has to admit the prospect sounds lovely. And Dalmaine… she’s beautiful. 

“So I’m going to pull the partition here,” Dalmaine says, pointing up, “and finish my preparations. Then I’ll leave you to enjoy the soaking tub. Please know, Carrie, this is your time. I encourage you to follow the natural course of your body, allowing the aromatherapy to do its job. You may feel arousal or simply relaxation. In this moment, I speak out against any negative energy that would cause you to doubt or second guess yourself, and just allow the energy of the day… the beautiful course of your path to guide you into a safe and loving experience." 

Beth blinks rapidly, suddenly feeling emotional as she looks into the woman’s deep set, brown eyes. "Come," Dalmaine says softly, taking Beth's hand and guiding her to the soaking tub. 

“You can hang your robe here,” she says. “You will also have this privacy partition but I won't return until you press the button by the door, signaling you are ready for your massage. OK?” 

“Yes, thank you,’ Beth replies, watching as Dalmaine turns the tub on and drips a few drops off the jasmine into the tub. She sprinkles flowers of some kind in there as well. 

“You can fill the tub to your liking,” she says smiling at Beth, and then she’s shutting the privacy partition that's colored a deep mahogany. 

Beth stares into the tub, watching it fill and listening to Dalmaine tinker a bit before hearing the door to the room shut. She lets the tub fill to about ¾, just the way she likes it and then she looks around the space quickly before taking a breath and slipping her robe off. She takes her underwear off as well, placing it in the pocket of her robe and steps into the tub, immediately overcome by pleasure as the warm water envelops her. 

She breathes in and out slowly, relaxing her muscles the way she learned in that one yoga class she took. And what was that woman talking about the natural course of her body? It’s like she was casting a spell on her or something, her words settling deep in Beth’s soul and just holding her like a soft warm blanket. She lays there for about ten seconds before her thoughts go to the man responsible for this magical moment. She breathes in the jasmine, feeling it settling in her cells and thinks about Rio’s body wrapped around her… inside her… 

_ Oh… that natural course…  _

Beth’s eyes go to the privacy partition and she listens for any stray sounds, but hears only the soothing water noises and hypnotizing music which plays softly above her. She watches the flames dance in the candles in front of her as she drags her fingers up the top of her thigh. She follows a path, her other hand joining in and cups her breasts, feeling the full weight of them, warm and soft from the heat of the water. She imagines her hands were his; bigger and demanding and she grips herself tighter, pinching one nipple and then moving a hand down her belly and over her waxed folds. 

She moans softly, her nerve-endings more sensitive than normal perhaps from her relaxed state. She imagines him pushing his long finger into her, as her own breaks the barrier. She pulls back out and rubs soft slow circles where his mouth was, trying to conjure up the feeling of ecstasy his full lips brought her. The thought of him brings her right to the edge but her own hand only makes her yearn for him more. 

She adds a bit of pressure to her clit and feels the tightening in her lower tummy as she remembers the way he’d enjoyed feasting on her, groaning and sucking into her… she whimpers as she starts to come. 

****

“Carrie, how are you feeling?” Dalmaine asks quietly, finishing her massage and laying a heavy blanket across her back.

“Wonderful,” she says, yawning as she comes out of the dreamy haze she's in. 

“Excellent. Mr. Saez is requesting that you join him in the private spa. I’m going to step out. Take all the time that you need to dress and I’ll meet you back in the waiting area to escort you.” 

“Thank you,” she says, an excited thrill shooting through her knowing that she's about to see him. In a private spa, no less.

She sits up slowly, feeling sated. Peace permeating her cells and replacing the anxiety and doubt that had gripped her earlier. She slips her robe back on and glances in a mirror, satisfied with her appearance and feeling more confident than she has in a long while. 

Relaxation looks good on her, she decides. 

Anticipation races through her veins as Dalmaine leads her down another corridor. They step onto an elevator and travel down, stepping out into a beautiful foyer with marble floors and a set of double doors.

“This is where we part,” Dalmaine says. “It was a pleasure meeting you today and I hope to cross paths with you again.” 

“Thank you. The treatment was… well, perfect.” Beth says, smiling at the enchanting woman. 

Dalmaine smiles back and steps onto the elevator, leaving Beth to stare at the doors in front of her. She counts to three and pushes the door open. 

****

Beth takes in the ornate surroundings as she steps quietly into the room. Natural stone surrounds her on the walls and floor and the earthy, organic scent of water over rocks is grounding. She hears the familiar sound of spa jets and follows it, turning a corner and coming into a beautiful open space with a lavish-looking bed on one side and a sunken floor with steps leading to a bubbling jacuzzi. 

She sees him, toned arms stretched out over the edge of the tub. He has more tattoos, thick black bars running across the backs of his arms. Her heart speeds up as she walks closer, watching as he rolls his head from side to side then settles it back against the edge. God, he’s just  _ waiting  _ for her and that’s… 

He turns his head just enough to reveal his distinct profile as she nears. 

“Mornin’ sweetheart,” he says, the low tone of his voice turning her inside out. 

She pads softly over to the sunken area. “Morning,” she says as she comes down the steps. 

“You stayed.”

She stands over him then, somewhat awkwardly and much too aware of her arms, fidgeting a bit before stuffing her hands in her robe pockets. 

“What..?” 

“Longer than five minutes.” 

“Oh. Yes.” She huffs out a laugh and he smiles as their eyes meet. She’d forgotten about the five-minute agreement the moment they’d pulled up to the house. 

She steps out of her sandals and lifts her robe a bit before sitting at the edge of the tub and dipping her feet in the hot water causing goosebumps to spread over her body. 

“This is…” she starts, her breath catching at the soft look in his eyes. “Quite the Tuesday,” she finishes and he chuckles. 

His eyes move slowly down her form until all she sees from her perch above him is the long length of his lashes against his cheeks. 

“Figured you could use some pamperin’.” 

“It was very nice. Amazing actually.” 

“M’glad you enjoyed it. You get Dalmaine?” 

“Yes she’s wonderful.” 

“She is,” he agrees and Beth wonders for a moment if they’d… an odd feeling of jealousy mixed with lust shoots through her at the thought. 

“S’good to see you again, Elizabeth,” he says, eyes fixed on hers. 

“It’s good to see you, too,” she says sort of breathless as he gets up. 

She holds her breath as he rises and glides over to where she’s sitting, pushing himself between her legs which part easily to accommodate him. His hand goes to the sash of her robe and he looks at her as he loosens it; perhaps searching for signs of doubt or discomfort but he sees none there because none exist. 

“Wanna see you,” he says, lifting his hands under the material covering her shoulders and pushing it off. “Been thinkin’ about your body since the moment you left.” 

An intense heat spreads through her at the heated way he’s staring at her and in anticipation of what’s to come. 

Her robe pools around her wrists where her hands lay at her side. They itch to cover her breasts; being naked like this feels terrifying, but before she has time to ruminate further about her exposed state, Rio’s tugging her off the edge of the tub and into his arms. 

He’s naked too, the boldness of which only serves to turn her on more when she feels the underside of his thick length pressing against her satin barrier. 

“Hold on,” he says, and she wraps around him as he carries her to the center of the water.

The heat of the pool coupled with that of his eyes sends a pleasant wave of goosebumps across her skin. Suddenly, the jets shut off and time seems to stop as a quiet surrounds them - the only sound is the water lapping gently against their joined bodies. 

Beth feels weightless but somehow still grounded -- she drags her hands up the back of his head as his hands smooth up her thighs and dip under the hem of her underwear, causing her to move against him. 

Not wanting to wait any longer, she kisses him, swallowing his pleased groan. She holds his face with one hand and grips his shoulder with the other as he kisses her back hungrily, lips melding and moans mingling. The passion builds until it's messy and they’re biting and trying to get  _ closer.  _ Until he’s ripping her underwear off and she’s mewling at the delicious feel of him splitting her folds. 

_“Damn._ that’s… _mm..._ _fuck_ _baby_ ” he says, breaking away from her mouth to kiss down her chin. 

He squeezes her ass and hoists her up higher, kissing the tops of her breasts then sliding her down the stretched skin of his cock again.

Beth guides his mouth back to hers, needing to feel his lips. She wraps her lips around his tongue and sucks on it as she slides herself over him again and again, whimpering as her climax approaches. He’s not even inside her yet and she’s… 

Reading her like a book, Rio reaches under and dips a finger in and out of her entrance, groaning at what Beth assumes is the hot, slippery feel of her arousal. She presses herself into him as she tumbles over, tightening her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. 

After a few moments of sweet recovery, he carries her over to the edge of the hot tub again and lifts her on to it. She falls bonelessly backwards, unconcerned that her legs fall open to him in offering. 

“I want--  _ mm.. _ ” 

She flushes at what she’d almost said, writhing under him as he flutters his fingers along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. He leans in and licks into her entrance, dragging his tongue all the way up and back down. 

“Want that?” he asks, moving his tongue back and forth across the sensitive area.

A breathy moan is all she can muster. 

And  _ no, not that. But yes _ , _ that too…  _ is what she thinks. 

“Want  _ you,”  _ she tries, even as her hands betray her by gripping the back of his head. 

“Gotta be more specific, darlin’,” he says, pushing a finger inside her and licking the sensitive bundle of nerves softly. 

He pulls his mouth away and meets her eyes briefly before switching his gaze back to her aching center. 

“You want me…”

He pulls his finger out and teases her entrance with little circles, leaning in again to nip at her folds and everything he’s doing feels  _ so good.  _ But she needs  _ more,  _ so she adds a bit of pressure to his head and he lifts off and smirks at her. 

Beth whines in frustration, catching on to the game. 

“What do you want, Elizabeth?” he watches her face as he plunges two fingers deep into her and her hips come off the stone tile. His other hand stills her and he rubs the spot deep inside. 

“You… please,” she says, back arching and body moving to the rhythm of his hand.. 

Rio swipes his tongue over her clit at a maddening pace and when she tries to rub against him faster he pulls away. 

“Tell me,” he says. 

She closes her eyes. 

“I want you to fuck me,” she whispers, pushing her knuckles to her lips and trying not to laugh. It sounds ridiculous but she’s on the brink of hysteria anyway so what the hell. 

Rio latches on to her clit, sucking it between his lips and she trembles uncontrollably against his mouth as wave after wave of intense pleasure flows through her and out of her. His mouth is unrelenting, and when she tries to push him off because it's too much, he growls into her and holds her in place, pulling his finger out and grabbing her hips roughly as he laps at her spendings. 

Her lower abdomen tingles and it  _ tickles  _ and he wont stop. Then she does start giggling. 

“Oh my  _ god _ !  _ Stop _ !” she laughs out. “It tickles!” 

He finally lifts off and runs his thumb soothingly over her folds. He smiles brightly at her, his mouth obscenely  _ wet  _ and she feels so happy its  _ stupid. _

Beth leans up on her elbows as he pushes himself over her body, kissing her lips chastely before moving up and out of the hot tub and reaching down for her. 

He leads her up the steps and to the huge bed which is draped in what looks like an actual cloud and feels even better than one. The mood shifts quickly from playful to serious as he lays over top of her body. She stretches her arms above her head and wraps her legs around him and he kisses her softly at first, then deepening it to match the same sensual rhythm his body is moving to. 

Soon, he’s propping himself up and taking his cock in his hand. He stares at her as he strokes it; all confidence and swagger and it's so attractive to her she feels like she's going to burst into flames. He lines up, hissing softly when he pushes the thick head of his cock in and out of her. Beth whimpers as he stretches her deeper and pushes all the way in. 

When he’s filling her completely, they stare into one another’s eyes and the intimacy she feels with this man is captivating. 

He starts to move, pulling out and then pushing back in, his hands on either side of her head. She grabs his lower back, splaying her hands there and then ventures lower, squeezing and pressing him into her further as he picks up the pace. 

Rio leans in close, kissing her as he fucks her, his hand threading into her hair. 

They kiss and kiss and  _ kiss.  _

He sits up and lifts her hips off the bed, gripping her firmly. 

“Fuck you feel good,” he says, squeezing his eyes shut and fucking into her. “Knew you would.” 

Beth cries out in pleasure-pain as his cock hits her deep over and over again. Moving his thumb to her clit he circles it, not letting up the bruising rhythm of his thrusts and she starts shaking as her body protests against another orgasm. 

“ _ Mm _ ... I can’t.. ,” she says weakly. 

Rio slows, continuing his ministrations on her swollen clit as he watches her writhe beneath him. 

“You can,” he rasps out. “Look at me.” 

She shakes her head and covers her face with her hand as her stomach clenches. 

“ _ Mm _ .. can feel you squeezin’ me baby... feels so fucking good. Look at me. Wanna watch you come,” he says and his words send her over as she meets his eyes, her mouth parted and panting. 

“ _...oh..”  _

“That’s it... you’re so beautiful,” he says, hand running softly up and down over her breasts and stomach. 

He lays down over her again and hitches her leg up. She wraps around his hip and he begins thrusting into her with purpose. Soon his movements are less steady and his breath heavy and uneven on her neck. 

He starts to pull out but she grips him tightly, whispering in his ear to stay. He groans and pushes into her one last time, coming hotly inside her.

****

  
  


Later, they lay in bed getting to know one another. Beth blushes when he asks her if she's on birth control, feeling silly and irresponsible for insisting he finish in her.

"Yes," she says and he nods.

“Haven’t been with anybody since I last got tested,” he offers without her asking. They're on their sides facing one another, sheet tucked around their bodies in a show of modesty. He reaches forward and tugs it down, freeing a breast and gracing his fingers over her nipple. He smirks when it instantly peaks and goosebumps fan out across her breast. 

"Pretty titties," he says and she huffs, trying to pull the sheet back up but he rips it off and pushes her onto her back, bringing her hands above her head and sucking a nipple into his mouth. 

“When was that,” she asks, barely getting the words out as he moves to the other one, working in tandem with his hands to pleasure her. 

"What?" he asks distractedly, before sucking a hickey into her soft flesh.

"When were you tested?" 

“S’been awhile,” he says, leaning his chin between her breasts and smiling in an almost embarrassed way. His eyes shift to the side and then back to hers. He kisses his way back up her chest and neck and resumes his spot facing her. She turns back to her side and looks at him. It seems like he wants to tell her something as he tucks her hair behind her ear. 

“Leavin' the country for a few weeks,” he says, running his hand down her shoulder, her arm. 

“Oh. Where are you going?”

“Spain mostly, to see family. But I got some business in the UK, too.” 

Beth looks down at where his fingers are now trailing the inside of her wrist. She opens her hand, laying it on the bed as he continues over her palm to the tips of her fingers, a pleasant thrill going through her body. 

“Exciting,” she whispers, a small smile playing in her lips. She feels a slight disappointment that is just  _ silly.  _

His fingers linger on hers, as well as his eyes and she takes in the slope of his long, dark lashes. 

“Wish you could come with me,” he says, and then he looks at her. “Be by my side.” 

Beth feels something heavy and urgent settle in her chest. She huffs and brings a thumb up to swipe across his bottom lip which is protruding in the most charming pout.

“We just met,” she says, as if being by his side is absurd when she knows nothing sounds more perfect. 

“And?” 

She shrugs and looks down at their hands again. His is covering hers light and undemanding until it moves to the base of her neck. His fingers thread into her hair and he’s pulling her forward and laying back at the same time, his other hand joining in her hair and he’s kissing her with a heat that is completely unrivaled in her life. Just slow and sure and breathtakingly  _ meaningful.  _ Like the only thing he was made to do was kiss her right here right now. 

Beth moans into his mouth, bringing his bottom lip between her two as she brings herself fully atop him, cradling his hips between hers and pressing into him. Suddenly, the amount of time they’ve known one another is just a thing that exists; a minute detail that has no bearing on the feeling of want and purpose blooming in her chest as his tongue caresses hers. The sounds he’s making reach deep, stirring up a passion in her that seems to have been waiting for him to burst forth. 

She pulls back, sitting up. She’s lined up with him and though he’s turned on, he doesn’t move anything but his eyes— she watches them again as she has grown accustomed to doing, his gaze leaving fire in its wake, beginning at their joined centers and moving up, lingering on her breasts before resting on her eyes. He blinks and bites his lip, his head coming to a slight tilt.

“Can you do somethin’ for me?” 

She wants to say “yes anything” and in fact it’s on the tip of her tongue. Instead, she stays silent allowing her eyes to convey the sentiment. 

“You think you could handle that shit at home so when I get back I can have you all to myself?” 

“...handle? Are you saying you want me to file for divorce?” 

“That’s for you to decide but yeah, I mean, why you still with him anyway?” 

Beth bristles and her face must morph somewhat because his grip on her thighs tighten as if to keep her where she is. 

“I’m with him because of Kenny,” she says, softening a bit. 

Rio nods. “That’s it?” 

“That’s it.” 

“Hm,” is his simple reply. 

His hand moves up her thigh until he gets to her center where his thumb starts to rub against her. Beth’s head lolls forward and her hips move in circles while she simultaneously rubs her wetness up and down his hard length. 

“You’re so beautiful…so sweet and lovely. Don’t wanna share you,” he says and she’s dizzy from his affectionate words. 

Her whole body is filled with warmth as her orgasm is cresting again. She can feel the tempered edges of it; having come several times already and she whimpers, wanting more, wanting  _ him  _ again so she lifts up and then sinks down on him, a sexy growl ripping out of him. She starts to bounce up and down on him as he continues his ministrations on her swollen center. 

“Yes. C’mon, Mama,” he says, urging her on. 

Beth moans louder as she takes him all the way in, moving her hips in slow languid circles. Suddenly her orgasm crashes over her soft and full— different than the others but just as amazing. She falls onto him, continuing her movements and his hands go to her ass where he squeezes her flesh as his cock expands and his thrusts come faster. She licks into his ear and encourages him to let go and then he's cursing and filling her up again. 

She lays on his chest after, dragging her fingers over the petals of the black rose adorning his shoulder.

“Do you always get what you want?” she asks, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. 

“Yeah I do,” he says and her eyebrows pop up. “So there ain’t no reason to fight this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me a million years to update this. Hopefully you guys were still curious about tuesday hahhaha


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resistance is futile + things get a little too real for Beth

Beth trots quietly to where her discarded robe lay next to the hot tub. She picks it up and secures it around her, glancing back to where Rio is dozing peacefully. His long limbs are stretched from end to end like a starfish, and Beth finds it charming and so fitting the way he invades the space he’s in without being intrusive. 

He’s too good to be true, is the thing. 

She sighs as she tip-toes back by the bed and into the ensuite, shutting the door quietly behind her. She needs to shower and head home. Her short time with Rio is coming to its inevitable end, and the thought fills her with a gnawing anxious feeling; one she doubts will dissipate any time soon. She looks in the mirror and can’t help but notice the joy still lighting her eyes and hopes she can hang on to some of it. 

As the spray cascades through her hair and down her back, Beth replays their intimacy in as much detail as she can remember. There had been a moment when they were kissing-- his fingers thread into the hair at the base of her neck and his thumb had moved along the side of her jaw, back and forth as he’d kissed her. They hadn’t been like the desperate hungry kisses from earlier, and they weren’t exactly soft. More like… intentional. Beth wasn’t able to identify the feeling then, she just revelled in it. But now as she’s replaying the moment in her mind, she realizes she feels  _ present  _ when she’s with him. In the moment like never before and suddenly,  _ she needs him  _ . 

She rinses the soap away and turns the water off, quickly drying off and wrapping the towel around her breasts. She strides over to the bed and curls up beside him, propping herself up on an elbow. As she peers down at his profile, she takes in his full eyebrow, sharp cheekbone and his lips which are parted just slightly. After a few moments he pouts adorably and his eyebrows crease. She flips over and moves under his arm, smiling when he wraps around her and sucks her into his body like a sea anemone. 

“Was dreamin’ about you,” Rio says softly into her ear, lips grazing the sensitive skin. Beth hums and closes her eyes, relishing the feeling of his strong body warm and steady behind her. 

He runs a hand over her wet hair. “You shower without me?” he asks, propping himself up a bit and looking down at her. 

“I--” she starts, angling her face towards him. 

“You weren’t gonna sneak off without sayin’ goodbye were you,” he says, his eyes soft but serious. Beth turns back around, snuggling into him. 

“No,” she says. “Just… was running out of time. I have to pick Kenny up from preschool soon.” 

Rio lays down and hugs her tighter into him, smelling her wet hair. “He like it?” 

“Hm?” she asks, a bit dizzy from the feel of him. 

“Does Kenny like goin’ to school?” 

“He does,” she says, smiling softly. 

“That’s good. He’s a cute kid,” Rio says. 

“When did you…?’ 

“Bring your kid to work day,” he breathed out easily against the back of her neck, dropping soft kisses there. 

Beth huffed remembering Kenny dressed in his little suit and carrying the tiny briefcase she’d found for him at Target. He’d been so excited. Of course, she’d had to convince Dean to participate and now that she’s thinking about it, he’d probably had “lunch plans” with one of Rio’s secretaries that day. 

“He had a lot of fun doing that,” Beth says. 

“I remember. Followed me around askin’ all kinds a questions,” Rio says. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yeah,” Rio huffs. “He’s smart.” 

“I can’t believe you’ve like, met him and talked to him.” 

“Yeah it's funny. I remember thinkin’ he must have a good Mama.” 

Beth’s heart expands and she feels emotion welling up. “Thanks,” she whispers. 

Rio’s hand runs up her leg, starting at the bend in her knee and over her towel-covered thigh, tracing the shape of her body before holding her tight again, clasping his fingers with hers. 

“Think you could be more than that though. Know you are,” he kisses behind her ear and noses into the back of her neck, breathing her in. 

“More than what? A mom?” The buzz of lust is coming back full force and though she knows she can’t let it overtake her, she presses closer into him. 

“Mhm...you good at takin’ care of people but you more than a caregiver.” 

She’s never really thought beyond her role as a caretaker. It's who she is and what she does. At first there hadn’t been a choice. She’d needed to care for Annie and her mother. But after she got married and had Kenny, she’d naturally continued what she’d been good at. And still today, it gives her purpose; enough to fill her up and keep her going. 

But hearing Rio say these things is causing a restless loftiness to rise up. She would be lying if she said she didn’t crave just  _ more.  _ She experiences moments of joy of course, with Kenny, Annie, and Ruby-- but since meeting Rio, it's as if a part of her heart and mind has opened up and is seeking new things. 

“I really need to get going,” she says regretfully, squeezing his hand where they are clasped. 

“Aight. Lemme walk you back to your clothes.” 

He leans over her and kisses her cheek, and before he can pull away she grabs his face, pulling him to her and kissing him with passion-- she wants to remember the feel of his mouth for a long time after. Rio hums lowly as they part, rubbing a thumb over her bottom lip.

“That felt too much like goodbye,” he says, looking down at her. 

“That’s what it was,” she says. 

Rio nods, frowning slightly and then sits up, grabbing his cell off the bedside table and dialing a number. He moves off the bed with the phone to his ear and Beth gets up as well, going into the bathroom to get her robe, her brain still stuck on the implication of his words. Why is he telling her she can be more than a mom? He’s vague and although that type of communication usually irritates the hell out of her, with Rio it just leaves her more intrigued than before. 

“Hey. ...Mhm….. Thanks Ms. Fitz I owe you one… Nah, you ain’t workin’ while I’m gone… yeah its a paid vacation…” Beth listens in to the conversation curiously. She’s fascinated for some reason, just hearing him interact with Ms. Fitz. “Don’t make me call your husband,” he says and chuckles. “Thanks… yeah she is,” he makes eye contact with Beth and smiles at her when she comes back into the room. “See you in a few weeks….. Mhm. I will….Bye.” 

Beth fiddles with the sash of her robe. “She seems like a really sweet lady,” she says and Rio nods. 

“Yeah I was lucky to find her,” he says. “C’mon, Ma. Don’t wanna be late for lil’ man.” He reaches a hand out and they stay joined as they come to the entrance to the locker room from the corridor she’s come down with Dalmaine only a few short hours earlier. 

“You know,” she says, draping her arms around his shoulders and rising up on her tip-toes to be level with his eyes. “I picked out a cute outfit for our date and you didn’t even get to see it.” 

Rio leans down and captures her lips between his and she sighs into his mouth, kissing him back softly. “Guess I need to take you somewhere outside the castle walls next time,” he says and her heart skips a beat; partly because of the way he’s holding her, kissing her. But also she’s anxious at the thought of planning another date. She’s not supposed to be carrying this further. Her attempt to end things with him today has completely failed, and she realizes she’s grateful it did. 

Every moment with this mysterious man feels like puzzle pieces coming together. Like each one is meant to be and yet, it doesn’t make any sense. 

“Have a safe trip,” she says, pulling away and smiling softly but before she can get far he pins her against the wall and licks back into her mouth, his hands gripping her hair roughly.

“Mm,” he moans into her mouth, sending a jolt of reawakened lust through her core. “Don’t want you to leave.” Beth whimpers as he bites her lip then moves his mouth southward over her chin, nipping at her skin.“There’s just somethin….  _ Fuck….”  _ he curses against her neck, his hands moving to her breasts as he presses himself into her. She smoothes her hands up the back of his head and brings his face back to hers, pressing her lips firmly to his in parting. She loves the way his hands squeeze her soft flesh like he can't get enough, before dropping back down to her hips. 

“Promise me you’ll think about it,” he says, looking into her eyes. 

She blinks dizzily at him. “About what?” 

“About that shit at home.” 

Beth breathes steadily, taking in the sincerity in his eyes. “I promise.” she says. 

  
  
  


Two weeks later...

Beth watches as Kenny works on his math, counting apples with the tip of his pencil and marking in a neat number six in the blank space below. 

“Very good!” she says and he beams up at her. 

“Done?” he asks. 

“Almost. You have a few more, see?” Beth points to the next problem. “How many apples are in this one?” 

She yawns suddenly, reaching for her coffee. It’s a little late to be caffeinating but she has laundry to do and twenty-four cupcakes to make before tomorrow. Dean walks in and her exhaustion increases. 

“Mom wants us to come up north for the weekend,” he says. Beth keeps her face acceptably neutral at the sound of the absolute last thing she wants to do-- spend the weekend with Judith. She loves her mother-in-law but the woman has an uncanny ability to see right through any facade and she just.. she can’t. 

“I- Dean I have quite a few things to do here this weekend,” she starts and he interrupts her. 

“Like what?” 

“Well…” 

“Please mommy?” Kenny asks, looking up at her with his sweet eyes. 

“Why don’t you and Kenny go?” she suggests and Dean scoffs. “What?” 

“Fine,” Dean says, walking out of the room.. Things are more strained than ever and Beth has this unrelenting feeling that their marriage is on borrowed time. 

She’s not as gung-ho about saving it as she was before seeing Rio again. Her second encounter with him only serving to confirm that the overwhelming passion between them wasn’t just a fluke. 

She’s afraid it’s much more. 

She thinks about his words to her a few weeks ago. He wants her. Doesn’t want to share. The thought alone both excites and terrifies her. She can’t think straight. She can’t tell if her feelings for Rio are driving her to check out of her marriage prematurely, or if it's been doomed from the start and her feelings for the intense man are waking her up to it.

Dean’s been cheating since before she met Rio so there’s always been reason enough to leave. She’s just not sure she would have cared enough about her own happiness enough to do it if she hadn’t met him…if she hadn’t allowed him  _ in..  _ . 

But she had let him in and now she wants more. More excitement and passion, sure. But that’s not all. She wants to  _ know  _ him more. She thought her desire for the mysterious man would fizzle a bit in the weeks he was gone but it had only grown, and she now lives with an urgent feeling of want buzzing under her skin. 

The tension is palpable between her and Dean and , maybe she’s being selfish, but she’s starting to think that staying married to him isn’t the best thing for Kenny. For any of them. They’d been so young when they’d gotten together. Beth had wanted the American Dream so she’d looked past Dean’s insecurities and his roving eyes. 

Is it so wrong for her to want someone who only sees her? 

As if summoning him, her phone beeps and she flips it open to see a message from an unknown number. 

_ Need to see you  _

Her stomach twirls in excitement as she reads the words, quickly shutting the phone and turning her attention back to Kenny, who's looking up at her after writing a shaky four in the blank space of his next math problem. 

“Like dat, momma?” 

She smiles and nods, pointing to the next problem. Nervous anticipation lights up her chest as she attempts to refocus on her son. She tells herself she needs to finish caring for him before she opens her phone again. 

**

“Story!” Kenny exclaims, jumping on his bed a few hours later. 

“Ok, one story. But don’t you want pj’s?” she asks, smiling at him in his little Bubble Guppy underwear. 

Once he’s dressed and snuggled in, Beth lays beside him and rests her head against the headboard. Kenny curls into her side and wraps his tiny arm around her waist, causing her heart to tug pleasantly. 

“Which story would you like to hear?” she asks. 

“Rapunzel,” he says sleepily, yawning and squeezing her tight and she thinks it's sort of fitting.

  
  


***

  
  


Her phone vibrates in her back pocket as she’s slipping out of Kenny’s room. She makes her way down the staircase, pulling it out and seeing the same unknown number. Dean is on the couch watching television so she turns into the kitchen and flips open her phone. 

“I have to call you back,” she says in a hushed tone. 

“What’s takin’ so long?

“I have a four-year old. Did you forget?” she asks.

“He like the beach?” 

Rio’s question throws her off. “What..?” 

“Does Kenny like the beach?” Rio asks again. 

“He-- yes,” she leans her head a bit to see if Dean is still on the couch and sees him laugh and reach for his beer, taking a long drink before setting it back on the coffee table. “I don’t know he’s only ever been to the lake.” 

“Hm. headin’ down south in a few weeks. Y'all should come,” he says. 

“I-- What?! I can’t just..” she leans over again, seeing Dean in the same spot but deciding it's safer to step outside anyway. 

“You ain’t gotta decide tonight. Just think about it.”

“Rio..,” she starts and stops, taking a breath and closing her eyes. He’s so intense. 

“When can I see you?” he asks softly and the tone of his voice pulls at the tight coil in her chest, unraveling it a bit. She thinks about the fact that Dean is taking Kenny away this weekend and excitement sparks. She doesn’t answer for a few moments; her guilt delaying her inevitable response. “Don’t you wanna see me?’ he adds and a small smile perks Beth’s lips. 

“Yes,” she answers. “Of course.” 

“Mm..that's good Mama. Thought about you the whole time I was gone.” 

“You did?” Beth glances through the sliding glass door behind her. She can’t see the living room from where she sits, but checks to make sure Dean hasn’t wandered into the kitchen for another beer.

“Course’ I did. Told you I would,” he says easily. 

“That’s… Beth’s heart clenches in her chest. She’s not sure she’s ever had anyone miss her apart from familial affections like Annie or Ruby. Or Kenny of course. “That’s very nice.” 

Rio hums low and the sound affects her, bringing her deeper into the little sanctuary she’s carved out for them on the porch step. 

“Nothin’ I was thinkin’ about was nice, baby,” he says and heat instantly pools at his implication. 

When she doesn’t say anything, Rio continues. “Was thinkin’ how badly I wanna strip you down and bend you over. Run my hands down your sexy back and push into your tight pussy from behind.” 

She actually whimpers then, moving her legs restlessly back and forth. “I--” she starts and stops. She wants to check for Dean but she’s frozen. 

“You what?” 

“I want that too,” she says breathlessly. 

“Mm yeah. Would feel so good huh” 

“Yes,” she practically moans out, startling when she hears the slider open. 

“Whatcha doin out here?” Dean asks, his voice lighter than before probably due to the few beers he’s consumed. 

“Oh… um talking to Ruby,” she says, smiling at him. “You need something?” She hears Rio scoff on the other end. 

Beth’s heart races as Dean stares at her. 

“Was just…” Dean starts and stops. 

“Tell him you and  _ Ruby  _ are goin’ out tonight,” Rio says, and she hopes to God Dean can’t hear the low timbre of his voice through the phone.

“Ruby, I gotta go,” she says, feeling bad when she hears Rio’s response; a less than happy “aight then”, before she slaps her phone shut. 

“You didn’t have to hang up with her,” Dean says and guilt washes over her as he continues to stare sadly at her. “Was just thinking maybe we could watch a movie or something.” He shifts his weight and fiddles with the handle of the door. 

“I— Dean” 

“Forget it,” he says waving her off with a tight smile. “I’m sure you're tired.” 

“I am,” she says. 

“I’m just gonna lay down.” Dean points behind him and then shuts the slider, and Beth watches as he walks back over to the couch and turns the TV off, then the living room lamp. 

Beth gets up then, her hands shaking as she slips her cell phone back into her jeans pocket. She passes by the back of the couch and glances at him settling under the blanket there. He’s been sleeping there more and more and she thinks it would feel weird to have him in her bed again. But… he’s her husband. He’s Dean. The boy who had shyly asked her out when she was an awkward freshman and then proceeded to cheer her up every time her mother made her life miserable. He’d been her ticket out of a bad situation and she’d loved him. Was it really just gone? 

She stops a few feet from the couch. “Dean,” she whispers. 

“Yeah?” 

“Come to bed,” she says softly, her heart warring with her mind even as the words left her mouth. 

“You sure?” he asks, sitting up suddenly. 

Beth cringes at his enthusiasm, almost regretting the offer. She thinks about Kenny though, snuggled up in his bed full of trust that his family is intact; not knowing any difference. 

She nods because she can’t bring herself to lie with words, and pads off to the bedroom flipping her phone open and ignoring the text message that’s just come through from the private number. She holds down the power button until the phone shuts off and then grabs some pajamas from her drawer, smiling slightly at Dean as she goes into the bathroom to change. When she comes out, he’s laying on his back on his old side of the bed. She crawls in next to him and turns away, facing the other direction. 

“Night,” she says. 

“Night.” 

That night she dreams of Rio. She’s wrapped in his arms and they’re dancing in a grand ballroom until the floor drops away and then they’re floating in the air, stars surrounding them. They’re kissing and then they’re making love and when she wakes up a deep sadness fills her chest and propels her out of bed. 

Dean’s already up and in the shower. She ties her robe around her and slides her slippers on, knocking at the bathroom door before opening it slightly. “Morning,” she calls out. 

“Morning,” Dean replies from the shower. 

“Any requests for breakfast?” she asks, her eyes angled at the floor, the sadness growing as she realizes the last thing she wants is to see her husband naked again. 

“Crepes?” 

“You got it,” she says. 

As she passes Kenny’s room she peaks in, seeing him still sleeping soundly. He’s usually pretty tired the days in between school so she allows him to sleep in on the days he doesn’t have to go. She shuts his door quietly and makes her way to the kitchen, her mind going to the cell phone still lying on her bedside table, and anxiety pricks at her shoulders. She needs to turn it on because Annie could be trying to get a hold of her and she also has a lunch date with Ruby. 

She needs to call Rio but she’s afraid because she knows if she hears his voice again she won’t be able to end things. All she wants to do is see him; be around him. He makes her feel like there’s so much more to life than she ever thought and that makes her feel  _ happy.  _ She hasn’t felt true happiness in a long time, maybe ever and she’s not ready to give that up yet so she decides to sit on it for a little longer. 

  
  


****

Later, she sits at Ruby’s island picking at her salad as Kenny plays with her daughter Sara. 

“What’s with you?” Ruby asks and Beth takes a deep breath, steeling herself for the conversation she’s been avoiding. 

“So much has happened in the last few weeks. Since Halloween, actually.” 

“I figured. I know we both get busy this time of year but I also know when you are being weird. And you are definitely being weird.” 

“I know. Sorry it's just…” Beth stops as an unexpected sob catches in her throat. She  _ misses him  _ . How is she going to explain this to Ruby who doesn’t even know who he is? And how can she have such strong feelings for someone she just met? 

“B… what? What’s goin’ on?” Ruby asks softly, laying her hand on Beth’s. 

“I--God, I cheated on Dean,” she says and Ruby’s eyes get wide as saucers. 

“With who?” she asks quietly, hand still resting on Beth’s. 

“He… he’s Dean’s boss but,” 

“What!?” 

“Don’t-- just listen, ok. You know that Halloween party we went to…?” 

And so she told Ruby the entire sorted tale, the recalling of which only serving to make Beth miss Rio more and by the time the two women are hugging and saying their goodbyes, she’s itching to call him. 

Ruby walks her out and after Kenny climbs into the car and buckles himself into his booster seat, Beth shuts his door and turns to her friend. 

“Look, B,” she starts. “Dean’s already broken your vows. He’s the one who blew shit up and in fact, he’s been cheating since the beginning. Remember Callie Evans?” 

"How could I forget that horse face?” 

“Point is… you deserve to be happy. Don’t make a decision to be miserable because you think it's what’s best for Kenny.”

“I’m not..  _ miserable  _ with Dean,” she starts and Ruby gives her a pointed look. “I’m not. It’s just hard to trust him and-- I don’t know, I’m not like, attracted to him really.” 

Beth looks over Ruby’s shoulder and worries her lip. 

“So you don’t trust him and you're not attracted to him,” Ruby says and Beth sighs, sagging against the car. “That’s no way to live. I’m not saying you need to go after this boss guy cuz he’s soundin’ just a bit shady. But you don’t have to stay with Dean.” 

“He’s not shady,” Beth says. 

“Ok,” Ruby says, eyebrows raised. 

“He’s nice and smart and he listens to me. I know it sounds  _ crazy  _ but I really like him.” 

“It doesn’t sound crazy that you like an extremely attractive guy that’s nice to you after everything you’ve been through,” Ruby says. 

“No, it's not… that’s not why. He’s.. we... we have something special.” 

Ruby just looks at her. 

“You don’t believe me,” she says. 

“It's not that I don’t believe you. I just think you’ve been through alot and it’s taken a toll.” 

She knows Ruby is right on many levels. Finding out about Dean’s infidelity last year had broken her but she’d been so bound and determined to keep her family intact she’d pushed the pain back as far as possible and focused on being a mom, hoping that living her purpose actively would heal the shame and anger she felt towards Dean. She’d been foolish of course; things can’t heal if you avoid them. Scar tissue had formed around her heart and the result had been resentment and distance. 

It’s no way to live. 

And now? She’s not even mad at Dean anymore. It's almost like she sees him for who he is and is in a place of acceptance. It just feels doable. Like if she’s not angry or sad, maybe she can forge somewhat of a happy life for the three of them. 

Somewhat happy. Could be worse, she thinks.

When she’s back home she opens she and Rio's text thread and reads his message from the night before.

_ He ain’t worth it.  _

She texts him to call her when he can and smiles when her phone rings minutes later.

“Hi,” she says, closing her eyes against the immediate emotion welling up. 

“Hey,” he says. 

She waits for the teasing, the flirting, leaves a space for it but it doesn’t come. 

“What’s goin’ on Elizabeth?” he asks, voice even. 

“I-- I don’t know what to do.” The honest words tumble out quickly. 

“Bout’ what.” 

“About  _ you  _ . This. I mean… us,” she says slightly exasperated but calm. This was her issue, after all. 

“What do you wanna do?” 

“I wanna be a good mom. I want to do the right thing.” 

Rio sighs somewhat impatiently and the sound is almost domestic in its implication. Like he’s unsurprised by her answer but still not having it. “What do _you_ _want,_ Elizabeth,” he tries again. 

“It’s not  _ about  _ what I want. You can’t just go around taking what you want just because you want it. Life doesn’t work that way when you have a family.” she says in frustration.

“Fair enough,” Rio says calmly. “But just for the hell of it, tell me what you want.” 

“You,” she breathes out automatically, the speed in which the word left her mouth inspiring a quick laugh to bubble out of her throat. 

Rio hums and the pleasant sound seems to fill her with an unnamed satisfaction. Because he’s not arrogant or goading. He’s  _ pleased.  _

“I want you too,” he says after a moment. 

“I don’t even know you… I feel like… I don’t know..” she trails off, somewhat defeatedly.

“Aight look. Let's go out for real. I’ll take you to dinner and we can play 20 questions, yea?” 

She imagines a night out to dinner with Rio and starts to plan her outfit which is silly since she absolutely  _ cannot  _ agree to this. 

“Just dinner?” she asks because maybe she can go out with him but she definitely cannot  _ sleep  _ with him again. 

“Mhm. I’ll keep my hands to myself if that’s what you want,” he says. 

She’s quiet for a moment, contemplating. 

“Dean is going away this weekend,” she says instead of ‘no’, and when he doesn’t respond she adds, “in a couple hours..”

“I’ll be by around 6.” 

“Ok,” she says hesitantly. “what should I wear?” 

“Whatever you wanna wear, darlin’,” he says.

“Where do you think we’ll go?” 

“Why don’t you pick the place then you’ll know what to wear. Sound good?” 

“Anywhere?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Ok,” she says, smiling into the phone. 

“Aight. See you,” he says softly. 

“See you.” 

_ ******* _

“You sure you don’t wanna come?” Dean asks, rolling his suitcase out to the foyer. “Kenny, c’mon buddy!” 

“I’m good here,” she says smiling. “Oh! Your fishing pole! I’ll go get it.” 

“It’s sort of cold to fish…” his voice fading as Beth strides quickly to the garage. She closes the door and leans on it, taking her phone out of her back pocket and flipping it open. 

_ Leave your panties at home _

Beth’s entire body fills with heat as she imagines dining with Rio sans-underwear. God. That, coupled with his vow to keep his hands to himself sounds like a recipe for torture. 

She types out a quick response and flips her phone shut again, eyeing Dean’s fishing pole. Suddenly, he opens the door and she startles. 

“Hey-- what..? Did you just jump?” he asks, the smile on his face sort of falling. 

“You scared me,” she huffs out.

Dean looks at her, eyes squinting a bit. “What are you doing out here?” he asks. 

“Getting your fishing pole,” she says, trying her hand at an innocent grin and his eyes flit to where said item remains in the corner of the garage. 

“Who are you texting?” he asks and she feels her face heat up. 

“Nobody,” she says, striding over to the pole and bringing it back to him. He shakes his head. 

“Thanks but I don’t need it. It's too cold to fish,” he says. 

“Oh, of course,” she says, laughing. 

“Beth.” 

“What?” 

“Who were you texting out here?” 

“Dean…” 

“I’m not an idiot.” 

It occurs to her that no, he isn’t. Not when it comes to sneaking around and suddenly she’s disgusted and more than eager to get him out of the house. 

She stands up straight and looks him in the eye. “You better get going. Judith will worry if you aren’t there on time.” 

“We can’t go on like this, can we?” he asks. 

She shakes her head and moves around him, walking back into the house and kissing Kenny goodbye before going into her bedroom and shutting the door. She sinks down to the floor and closes her eyes, pushing back the guilt once again as she breathes in and out. Her marriage is a sham and as much as it hurts to think about how it's going to affect her son, she can’t help but feel a spark of hope that Rio will be there soon. 

As soon as she hears Dean’s car leave the driveway, she gets up and heads to the shower. Forty-five minutes later she’s dolled up and glowing; wearing a simple black dress that accentuates her curves. Her hair falls in soft curls around her shoulders and her skin is soft from years of tender care. 

When the doorbell rings her heart skips a beat and she slips on a pair of black pumps, checking her reflection one last time in the foyer mirror before opening the door. He’s a paradoxical vision in all black, the sight of him lighting her up from the inside out. 

“Damn, you look good,” he says, eyes roving over her form and back up to her face. 

“ _ You  _ look good,” she says, chuckling. “It’s ridiculous.” 

“Yeah?” He looks down at his outfit then back to her, smirking. “C’mon,” he says turning around and heading to his car. Beth locks the door and follows him, biting her lip against a smile as she gets closer to where he’s holding the passenger door open. His car is sleek, black and sophisticated; a perfect representation of him. 

She whispers out a ‘thank you’ as she slips into the leather seat. When he sits beside her, she feels her heart speed up again as he glances over at her. She pulls the hem of her skirt lower and crosses her ankles, setting her purse by her feet. 

“Where to?” he asks and she gives him simple directions to her favorite Mediterranian restaurant. She describes a few of the dishes, hoping he will like it as well. “Sounds good to me.” 

As he backs out of her driveway, she watches his hands lightly grip and release the steering wheel and she’s already aching for his touch. 

They settle into a cozy booth in the corner of the upscale bistro she’d chosen; the warm lighting and comfortable seating adding to the euphoric ambiance that seems to follow them no matter where they are. 

“You got good taste, Ma,” Rio says, plucking an olive from a little bowl and popping it in his mouth.

She watches him lick his thumb absentmindedly and is struck again by how attractive he is in the way his body navigates the air around him. The server arrives and welcomes them, asking if they’d dined there before. The man’s eyes linger on Beth long enough for her to catch a vibe. After they order their drinks and he leaves, Rio’s gaze heats up a few degrees as he studies her. 

“What?” she asks, trying to school the smile that seems to always be pushing at the surface. 

“You see that?” Rio asks. 

“See what?” 

Rio chuckles softly. “You probably cause accidents without even realizing it,” he says. 

Beth’s cheeks heat up as she takes in his compliment, slightly embarrassed but flattered. She does get attention from men and of course she notices, but she always assumes it's because of her ample chest. 

“Well, I’m on display a bit more than usual tonight,” she says. 

“Maybe so but you the whole package, baby,” he says easily. “Anyone who doesn’t see that is a waste of time.” 

“I--” 

“S’ok we don't' need to talk about him,” he says, cutting her off. 

Beth smiles softly at him, enjoying the way the light bounces off his handsome features. Her eyes dip to his mouth when his lip grazes it, then settle back on his deep meaningful gaze. 

"Tell me about you," she says and he smiles. 

The conversation flows easily between them throughout drinks and dinner. They talk about anything and everything; the most interesting in her opinion is Rio’s childhood and his relationship with his father. They’d been close. She can see that the loss had been devastating and the shadow that passes over his face when he tells her about the weekly meals they used to have, makes Beth want to reach across the table and hold his hand. She doesn’t and she doubts Rio is the type to want pity anyway. She really just wants to touch him, though. 

She asks him about the dealerships and he touches on it briefly but it's clear he’s not as passionate about it as his parents were. 

“S’ not exactly my dream, you know,” he says. “But I ain’t about to let my Pop’s legacy fade out. My duty to keep it alive.” 

“Ideally though, you’d what? Sell the business?” she asks because she’s curious, hoping she’s not overstepping. 

“Not an option realistically. But yea I’ve thought about givin’ it up and just having my own thing. Startin’ fresh.” 

“How is it not an option?” she asks. 

Rio doesn’t answer for a while and she becomes somewhat restless under his gaze. 

“Just ain’t,” he says, looking to the side and effectively shutting down her questioning. His phone chimes then, and he answers it. 

“Told you not to bother me. Handle it,” he says and hangs up. The tone of his voice surprises her a bit in its seriousness, and once again she is turned on by the way he takes charge. 

After dinner they exit the restaurant, his hand grazes her lower back just barely as he walks a few feet past her to the valet kiosk, and hands the kid his ticket. She comes up beside him, tying her coat around her waist and shivering slightly. Rio rubs his hands together and then stuffs them in his pockets. 

“Shit. It’s cold,” he says. 

“Mhm. It's that lovely time of year again,” she says, her eyes bouncing between him and the space around them. 

He looks so handsome dressed up and in his fancy coat and god, he smells amazing she just wants to wrap her arms around him. 

“You up for a drink?” he asks, his eyebrows popping up in question and she nods, a soft smile playing on her lips. 

She’s feeling just… giddy. He’s charming and kind and he  _ listens to her.  _ Really listens. He laughed at her stupid childhood stories and empathized with the few painful memories she’d brought up in a way Dean never has. In a way she doubts Dean is even capable of doing. 

“Cool,” he says. His eyes are hooded and interested, flitting around her face. 

Rio’s black Cadillac pulls up to the curb and he pulls the passenger door open for her before the valet guy can get to it, smiling at her as she slips in and shutting the door softly. Beth watches out the window as he slips a bill into the kids hand and thinks nothing of it until she hears a muffled 

“Whoa! Thanks man!” Rio lifts his chin in a friendly nod before slipping into the driver’s side. 

She’s feeling a little bit looser from the drinks she’d had at dinner and can’t help but watch him as he settles into the driver’s seat and smoothly pulls out of the restaurant. His left hand grips the steering wheel casually and his right lays lightly over the gear shift; a flashy ring adorning his finger. Aside from his eyes and his voice, his hands had immediately attracted her; the firm way they’d held hers at their initial introduction had stayed with Beth even after they’d touched her in more intimate ways. 

First impressions and all that. 

She feels his eyes shifting from the road to her and glances up at him, catching a subtle smile at the corner of his lips. 

“You good?” 

“Mhm. You?” she asks him, her own smile spreading as a fluttery goodness spreads out from her chest to her limbs. 

“Never better,” he says and the gravelly sound of his voice goes to that place inside her that’s always desperate for his touch. 

The plan to keep his hands to himself is seeming more unnecessary by the second. In a moment of boldness she reaches over and touches the smooth face of his large royal-looking ring. His hand twitches slightly, the action giving her instant satisfaction and she marvels at how the tiniest reaction from her touch makes her feel powerful. She runs her fingers over the back of his hand a few times, dragging up to where his shirt ends at his wrist and back down, then lifts his hand and places it on her leg, resting her hand over it. Her thighs clench suddenly and she squeezes his hand, to which his fingers bend slightly, squeezing her leg in turn. 

She brings his hand to the hem of her dress and leaves it there, moving hers to his leg and in an instant he’s dragging his fingers up and in. As they inch closer to her center, she moves hers in as well feeling the familiar rush of wetness when he groans lowly, his fingers coming into contact with her folds, bare as he’d requested. 

Beth moans sweetly and runs her hand over his burgeoning length, squeezing him through his pants as he finds her clit and presses in. As he rubs her, he pushes on the gas and weaves around a car, the sudden speed sending a jolt of fear through her, her hand moving back to his leg and gripping firmly when he makes a sudden right turn in the opposite direction.

“What---  _ mm-oh…,”  _ her question melts into a moan as his finger pushes into her entrance then back up to her clit, rubbing her wetness there. Rio curses under his breath and speeds up again as he rounds the corner. She feels an orgasm fast approaching, shamelessly chasing it, allowing her legs to fall open and her dress to bunch up around the top of her thighs, her lower-half completely exposed. 

Rio curses again and she looks at him, catches the wrecked look on his face; the parted lips and the way his chest heaves as he watches her. His eyes go back to the road and he swerves around traffic, settling back into his lane and then letting his gaze drift back to her. 

“ _ Damn _ baby, you know what you do to me?” he says, his voice cracking with need. Beth moans as she reaches the precipice. 

“ _ oh..  _ right there,” she cries out softly, the pressure and placement of his finger perfect and she’s desperate for him to  _ stay. “  _ Don’t-- don’t stop..” 

“Mm…that’s it.. _ .  _ come on Mama.” His consistent strokes bring her over and under, every cell in her body lighting up and dissolving under his care. He slows down, petting her softly as she comes down and Beth is vaguely aware that they've pulled in somewhere. He throws the car in park and then he’s on her, pushing her into the seat, his hand threading into her hair as his mouth envelops hers. 

“Rio,” she pants against him, kissing him back with fervor, “Please.” She grips his body and tugs, trying to get him all the way over and on top of her. “Need you.” 

He softens his kiss, pecking her lips once… twice.. And she whimpers as he pulls back a bit. “Lets go inside first,” he says, his hand coming up to caress her face. 

“Inside…?” She looks out the front window and sees a huge warehouse. “Where are we?” 

“The closest place I own,” he says breezily, his eyes looking unashamedly between her legs. She huffs softly and pulls her dress over her thighs, glancing back out the window and noticing another car parked close. 

“Who else is here?” she asks. 

“Whassat?” he tears his eyes away from her and sees the car parked a few spaces away. 

“Who’s car is that?” 

Rio stares at the silver sedan for a second before grabbing his phone from the cup holder and dialing a number. Beth watches him curiously. 

“Yo,” he says into the receiver, glancing over at her and giving her a quick smile. “Why you in Midtown?..... S’that right….nah….he knew the drill….mhm…. I’m comin’ in…..aight.” 

Rio turns to look at her after he hangs up and she sees a look there that is unfamiliar. “Got business I gotta deal with, sweetheart. Stay here I’ll just be a second,” he says, pushing the trunk button and getting out of the car in a smooth motion. 

She twists in her seat and watches him walk to the trunk and take something out, thinks she sees him tuck something into his pants? He shuts it smoothly and as he comes up on her side she rolls down her window. 

“Be right back. Turn the radio on” he says with a smile, tapping her door. “And lock the doors. This ain’t the best area.” 

Beth feels an uneasiness settle around her middle as she rolls the window back up and presses the lock button. Something about the situation is setting off warning bells in her mind and she wonders who is inside and what Rio pulled out of the trunk.

After a few moments of deafening silence she turns the radio on, flicking through stations and trying to distract herself from the ever-increasing curiosity growing in her brain and fanning out to her limbs, making her itch with the need to spy. She listens to some soft beats for about thirty seconds before turning it back off and rolling her window down. 

She thinks she can hear voices and she inclines her ear and tries to focus but it's much too muffled. Suddenly what sounds like a man...  _ crying?  _ Fills the space and then it's quiet again. 

_ What the hell?  _

Now she’s really curious and before she can stop herself, she’s opening her door and slinking over to the opening of the warehouse. She lays her head there and tries to pick up the voices. 

“Guess you didn’t think things through, huh.” 

“Please… I’m gonna get it. I promise. I just.. I need more time.” 

“Nah, see. That ain’t how this works.” 

“Rio.. our families have always been close. Come on, man. I just need a few more days.” 

“Yeah? Just a few days? That how long you need for the hit to go through?” 

“What..? no. No. that’s not true…I didn’t..”

Beth’s heart beats so fast she can feel it vibrating in her throat. She knows that’s Rio’s voice but she can’t understand what’s happening. She takes a chance and pushes the entrance open a tiny bit and peaks in. She sucks in a breath at the scene. Rio’s back is to her and he’s facing a man who looks like he’s tied to a chair. He’s beaten. Badly. There are two other men; one at Rio’s left and another one standing at an angle, holding a gun to the sitting man. She swallows audibly and her breaths start coming faster as she watches the man with the gun step closer. 

“You think you can do shit without me knowin’ about it? That’s funny.” Rio laughs then and the sound sends a chill up her spine. “I think this partnership has run its course, yea?” 

“Rio please no… my kids..m-my wife!” 

Beth sees Rio nod to the man with a gun and when he pulls the trigger, she screams; quick and loud, the sound startling her.

Rio turns his head and she stumbles back, frozen for a split second before she takes off; adrenaline rushing through her veins and pushing her forward as she  _ runs _ \-- away from her deadly mistake, away from him and possibly for her own life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was longer than expected and was supposed to be the last so I split it up. Hope you guys liked it. love yas.  
> Let me know if I’ve neglected to tag something


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth runs the gamut of emotions, makes an important decision about her future, and realizes the world is full of beautiful shades of grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to Sdktrs12 I couldn’t have finished this chapter without your help! Thanks for the chats 🥺❤️

She runs as fast as she can in her heeled boots, around the back of the warehouse despite hearing his voice ringing out behind her. Or…  _ because  _ she’s hearing his voice. She stumbles into a darkened alley, sandwiched between two dilapidated buildings and continues to run, passing a group of homeless people warming themselves by a garbage fire. 

“You ok, miss?” One of them yells out to her, but she doesn’t stop. 

Her lungs feel like they’re going to explode though, so when she turns another corner she stops, leaning against brick and taking in her surroundings as she tries to catch her breath. Her mind is reeling; trying desperately to make sense of what she’s witnessed, as tears sting the backs of her lids and fear grips her throat like a hand. 

Rio he.… he’d  _ killed  _ someone. 

Nausea rises up, assaulting her quick and furiously and she doubles over, puking up her dinner. 

She feels someone come up beside her and shifts her gaze to see a pair of battered tennis shoes next to her. Beth spits and then straightens, glancing at the old woman beside her and watches as she rips off a paper towel from a roll she’s carrying and hands it to Beth. 

“Thanks,” she says, trying not to grimace when the woman smiles toothless at her. 

“There’s a bar a few blocks that way,” she says, pointing her dirty finger to Beth’s left. 

Beth nods and takes off again, this time at a slower pace as the threat of danger seems less urgent. She's pretty sure she’s zig-zagged enough to lose Rio and regardless, there’s an apartment building with people milling around the front of it and a cop car that had just rolled through the alleyway. 

The scene plays through her head again and the nausea starts to creep back just as she’s nearing the entrance of the run-down bar. The bouncer gives her barely more than a glance before she pushes her way through the throngs of people crowding the small space and makes her way to the ladies’ room. Shutting herself in a stall, she leans against the door and holds her breath as the tears gather again.

_ I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry... _

Her prayer of repentance repeats over and over as she stays frozen, wishing she could travel back in time and ….  _ and what?  _ Never have talked to him? The thought alone makes her stomach clench. 

_ No. You are not allowed to feel that way anymore. He killed someone.  _

Her purse is in his car, and she doesn’t have money or her cell phone and the stress of that, coupled with the waning shock, threatens to overwhelm her. She needs to get home first, though. Before she can let this nightmare fully hit her. 

She pees quickly and goes to the sink to clean up, wiping a wet paper towel under her eyes and rinsing her sour mouth. She gathers up the survival strength she possesses and begins to formulate a plan to find a cell phone and call Ruby. She doesn't want to deal with any drunk men at the bar, though... After a few minutes a young woman comes in and as she washes her hands, she makes eye contact with Beth in the mirror.

“You want some coke?” she asks, drying off the vanity with a paper towel. Beth watches as she takes out a small capsule and taps some white powder out, arranging it into a line with a plastic grocery store rewards card. 

The woman looks at Beth again and lifts her eyebrow in question. 

“Sorry-- no. I’m good,” she says, shaking herself. “Actually, do you have a cell phone I can borrow...?” 

“Blind date go wrong?” 

“Something like that,” Beth says. The woman pulls her phone out of her back pocket and hands it over with a tight smile. 

Beth calls Ruby, telling her where she is with a shaky voice, successfully evading her questioning with a promise to fill her in when she gets there. She hands the phone back, silently thanking whoever was up in the sky for sending unlikely angels to help her in her time of need. 

“I really appreciate it,” she tells the woman. 

“No problem.” 

Beth turns to go, deciding she'd rather not be privy to this woman snorting cocaine up her nose. Not that she's judging or anything considering she's been carrying on with some kind of mobster. Once outside she wraps her arms around herself and tries desperately not to cry. 

**

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come to my house?” Ruby asks as they pull into Beth’s driveway. 

“I’m ok. I’m sorry you had to drive all the way out there.” 

“Don’t apologize. Is this guy… are you sure you’re ok?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“What happened, B?” 

She doesn’t want to lie to Ruby but she also doesn't want to talk about it, knowing her friend would flip out if she knew what happened. She needs some time to process. 

“I’ll tell you tomorrow. I’m ok.  _ Really,”  _ she says, looking . “I just wanna go to bed.” 

Ruby looks at her for a long moment and then reaches over, giving her a hug. Beth squeezes her back. 

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” 

Beth shakes her head, giving Ruby a tight smile. 

_ He would never _ flits through her mind unbidden and she shoots it down immediately.  _ I don't know that. _

“Call you tomorrow,” Beth says

“You better.” 

Exhaustion takes over, filling her bones as she walks up to the front door. She crouches down and reaches behind the large cement pot for her hide-a-key and her hand comes into contact with something. 

Her purse. 

She pulls it out and stares at it, her eyes quickly looking out to scan for his black car but she sees only the empty street. She opens it and takes out her keys, pulling a scrap of paper out with them. Scanning the street one last time, she opens it slowly as she hears her heart beating in her head. 

_ Elizabeth,  _

_ Sorry you had to see that. Please let me know when you get home safe.  _

She blinks down at the unique scrawl, reading the words over and over. 

Once she’s tucked comfortably in bed, face scrubbed clean and a glass of bourbon in her hand (her second glass), she’s feeling less afraid and more… curious. She can’t stop replaying the scene in her head; the tone of his voice that had been terrifying in its casualness, the way he hadn’t allowed that other man to make excuses and just the absolute  _ power  _ that had been displayed. It’s obvious that the business of Saez Motors is a more complex machine than she’d ever realized and as she thinks back to her conversation with Rio over dinner, the fact that he can't just follow his heart in another direction makes a little more sense. 

What was it the man had said? Something about a hit? A partnership? Maybe Rio had just been defending himself… she reasons, the thought at once making her fingers twitch with the need to contact him. Confirm it.

But...the man had been  _ begging  _ for his life. How could Rio just...

Another bout of nausea rolls through her as she hears the quick ‘plink’ of the gun going off in her head and sees the man’s head slumping to the side. Unfeeling, unbothered. It had been eerie how calm and collected he seemed.

Rio had nodded. He’d  _ nodded  _ and a man lost his life. 

She thinks about the easy way they’d chatted at dinner and the way he’d seemed so engaged. And then in the car-- the way he’d looked at her and touched her…. How many times had those same hands hurt someone?

What if he'd hurt  _ her?  _ Everything inside of her is testifying the opposite; that he cares for her... wants to see her happy. 

Is it possible he's  _ not  _ a monster? 

Her phone buzzing makes her jump and she grabs it off her bedside table and flips it open to see a text from Rio. 

_ You ok?  _

How is she supposed to respond to that? She certainly was not ok. Anxiety fills her chest as she types out a reply. 

_ I’m home. Thank you for bringing my purse.  _

_ You’re welcome.  _

He doesn’t say anything beyond that and she’s simultaneously relieved and sad. She has so many questions and yet... she can never  _ ever _ see him again. The thought brings tears to her eyes and she lets them flow freely, crying herself to sleep.

_ ** _

A week goes by during which Beth cycles through fear, guilt, shame, grief. The fear falls off almost immediately though, when she realizes that Rio likely doesn’t see her as a threat. Maybe he assumes she isn't going to call the police on him? Or maybe she’s genuinely  _ not  _ a threat to him regardless of what she decides to do.

Maybe he’s that powerful.

Her imagination has been running wild since the moment she saw that man die, but regardless of how wild, she’s positive the empire Rio’s parents built had insurance enough to cover the testimony of a lonely housewife. 

And so the fear leaves and then she feels like the world’s worst mother for a few days--going over all the ridiculous ways she’d run amok getting her jollies off with a dangerous man while her child trusted her implicitly-- after  _ that  _ \-- something else happens. For some reason, the entire experience thrusts Beth into a perspective that just doesn’t allow for a wasted life. 

And once she arrives there, what comes next is inevitable. 

“We need to talk,” she says coming into the kitchen and leaning against the counter. 

Dean sits at the island drinking his morning coffee, looking about as good as she feels as he lifts his gaze.

“You first,” he says. 

"Ok. I think we should get a divorce.” 

Dean nods again, frowning, and looks into his mug. “Is this because of Mr. Saez?” 

Beth bites back the defensive remark that rises up, not sure how he even knew she’d continued to see him, and instead stares past him into the hallway choosing her words carefully. 

“Yes and no,” she says because does it really matter how he found out?  _ What’s done is done _ , she thinks, and now it’s time to move forward. 

Dean is quiet for a minute. She turns and pours herself some coffee, filling it with cream and sugar and then stirring the liquid slowly, watching the colors blend. 

“You know, he gave me a raise yesterday.” 

She looks up in surprise. “He did?” 

“Yeah. I mean, he didn’t do it directly. The manager called me into his office and told me they’d be upping my salary and giving me more responsibility.” 

“And you think it was Ri-- I mean Mr. Saez because….?” 

“Probably because he feels guilty or something.” 

Beth barks out a laugh, quickly covering her mouth and clearing her throat. 

“What?” Dean asks. 

“He doesn’t feel guilty,” she says. 

“He should. He’s a home-wrecker.” 

She stares at him in astonishment for a few beats before deciding against engaging in any kind of debate with him concerning Rio. she didn’t want to be discussing him at all, really. This wasn’t about him. 

“That’s… it’s over. With him,” she says, her heart clenching at the finality of the words as she hears them out loud. “And You and I have been over for a lot longer, Dean.” 

His face falls and she looks away, taking a deep breath and focusing on the picture Kenny colored for her last week. 

“Beth, I’m sorry I-- I shouldn’t have done that to you. I wish I could go back in time. Take it back.” 

Beth scoffs softly and focuses back on him. “Do you even know how far back you’d have to travel?” 

He looks at her-- face morphing into confusion before he speaks. “Two years ago?” 

She scoffs again, turning toward the sink to rinse her mug. “Try again, Dean.” 

“Three?” 

“It’s over,” she says, setting the mug on the drying mat. “I’ll have the papers drawn up today.” 

“Ok then...” she hears his defeated voice behind her as she makes her way back to the sanctity of her bedroom. 

She sits on her bed indian style, staring off into space as she begins to make a tentative plan in her mind for what the next few weeks will look like, when she hears a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in." 

Dean opens the door and sticks his head through. 

“Hey,” he says. 

“Hey,” 

“I have that work thing this weekend. Do you think you could still come with...? To, you know, keep up appearances since I just got this raise?” 

“Work thing….?” 

“The Gala, remember? The charity event for poor kids.” 

She cringes at his choice of words just as she remembers what he’s referring to. She’d been looking for dresses for Dean’s work Gala since before Halloween, and had completely forgotten; all wrapped up in her whirlwind affair with Rio. She can’t go, of course. Can’t risk seeing him though her heart isn’t exactly cooperating as it’s already working in tandem with her mind to conjure up images of him.

“He won’t be there, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Dean says in his quasi-protective, assuming tone that irritates the shit out of her; especially since he’s off in his assessment, anyway. He’s always been terrible at reading her. “He’s out of town until next week.” 

A strange disappointment washes over her as she mulls Dean’s request over. She feels a pull to go and just be near Rio in a way--even if it's just his cause. She remembers him mentioning the charity briefly on their date; he'd said it was a fancy soiree and Beth had grimaced slightly, commenting on how schmoozing with wealthy people must get old after a while. Rio had chuckled and explained that the cause is near and dear to his heart and therefore worth all the inane conversations he'd have to endure. 

“Sure, yes,” she says, curious now to find out more. "Do you know anything about the charity?" 

"Not really. It has to do with dance classes or something. A recital? Maybe? There's a link about it on the dealership website if you wanna read about it." 

"Kay," she says.

“Thanks, Beth," he says and she smiles tighly at him. 

Dean shuts the door softly when he goes and she’s struck by how pointedly he isn’t fighting for her or their marriage. It wouldn’t change anything but it’s a real wake up call to the type of relationship she’s been settling for. A life where her husband can take her or leave her when it comes down to it and as she comes to this realization the fear of the future starts to fade away. 

A spark of hope lights up in her as she thinks about raising Kenny to be the kind of man to fight for what’s important. 

_ We're going to be just fine.  _

She thinks maybe she'll take Kenny on a trip. Somewhere happy and relaxing and  _ warm  _ and then she misses Rio. It hits her hard; causes a tightness in her chest. He'd wanted to take her and Kenny to the beach and it's not as if she’d considered it; not for a second. What they had was a fling. An illicit affair. That isn’t something you expose your child to and yet… as she thinks about the beach Beth sees him there, laying next to her on a blanket...running a sun-kissed finger up the white of her thigh as she watches Kenny splash on the shore.

_ So ridiculous.  _

That night, she dreams of him. 

**

(Beth's dress-- [ https://christinahendricksfiles.files.wordpress.com/2015/11/christina-hendricks-e28093-divine-design-to-benefit-project-angel-food-2009-12-032.jpg ](https://christinahendricksfiles.files.wordpress.com/2015/11/christina-hendricks-e28093-divine-design-to-benefit-project-angel-food-2009-12-032.jpg) )

As she gets ready for the Gala her mind is running a mile a minute. She's currently trying to suss out just why Rio had felt the need to give Dean a raise? Is he trying to buy her silence? Did he feel guilty, as Dean had suggested? The thought seems ludicrous and yet she could see Rio giving penance in this way for her sake. He'd done a lot of thoughtful things for her in the short time they'd known one another. Then again, she doesn't know him.  _ I don't know him. I don't know him.  _ She thinks maybe if she keeps repeating this mantra her heart will eventually get the memo and stop acting like it has lost it's soulmate. Honestly, the feelings she's experiencing are not necessary. 

It sort of makes her feel crazy.

It's just that she wants to tell him that she’s not going to say anything. To protect her own ass, sure. But it's also about reassuring  _ him  _ and that’s just… 

She doesn't know what that’s all about. 

And it's not only Dean's raise that has her curious. Questions fill her mind day after day in unrelenting fashion, and it's so tempting to call him. And it's crazy. It's so  _ crazy  _ to even consider. But she  _ is _ curious. 

Like for example… who  _ was _ the man he'd killed? And  _ why _ had he put a hit out on Rio? And what was going to happen to his  _ family? _

Not only that, but are the car dealerships just a cover? What's the illicit business? Drugs? Weapons? is Rio… is he ok?

She’d heard rumors about his brother and now is even more curious about the details of his death. So curious in fact, that she'd looked him up on the internet and found exactly nothing in the way of information. If she's being honest, finding out more information about Rio and his family had become somewhat of an obsession in the weeks following the incident. She’d had more than one anxiety-fueled thought that he’d been raised up in this lifestyle as a child and is now trapped; forced to keep it going or let his world fall apart around him, likely landing himself and the people who depend on him in prison.

It's overwhelming every time she allows her head to go there, and she finds herself in tears often, aching for him. Desperately wanting answers. Needing to know he's ok and the whole thing is just.... it's too much. She barely  _ knows t _ he man!

But...she  _ misses _ him. 

She curls her hair and fluffs it out, the shiny length of it falling a few inches below her shoulders. She needs a trim, but since Dean always liked her hair short… she thinks she’ll grow it out for a change. Adding a simple streak of black eyeliner on her top lid and dusting peachy blush to her cheeks is about all she's doing to her face, wanting to keep the look natural.

She stands from her vanity and steps carefully into her new dress, pulling it up over her hips and zipping the back. The dress, which hits just below her knee, is a beautiful rosy-taupe color with cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline; emphasizing her bust in a way that’s sexy, but still somewhat modest. The material hugs her figure and the color does wonders for her skin; bringing out the pink in her cheeks. As she studies her reflection, an errant wish comes and goes; that Rio could see her in the ensemble but she quickly files it away, knowing he's not going to be there and also knowing that's for the best. 

She feels good in the dress anyway, and there’s the added bonus of showing Dean what he’s lost. Not that it gives her any real satisfaction. 

No, and in fact, she’s afraid the feeling of being satisfied will prove elusive now that she’s experienced life with Rio. It’s as if from the moment he saw her he’d wanted to make her feel good. And is someone like that even real? Or had their relationship just been a result of a very intense attraction? It had felt like more but, did it really matter anymore? Rio is a criminal and she absolutely cannot be attracted to a criminal. 

The problem, of course, is that she  _ is  _ attracted to a criminal. And she knows her feelings for Rio, fueled by the dense memories of their time together, aren't going away any time soon. 

And…  _ he’s more than that,  _ she thinks. 

She had come across something in her searches; the information only bolstering her heart's insistence that Rio is not a murdering psychopath. When she'd been looking into the charity event, she'd discovered that the Gala is held and organized every year by one Rio Saez-- not his family. Him. Every year Detroit's finest come and donate generous gifts which allow for free dance for low income children. The school-age children, from kindergarten to senior, are able to take as many classes as they want as well as participate in two recitals a year. The program had started in a studio, soon growing and evolving into after-school programming so that children in every district of Detroit could participate. 

Beth had scrolled through the gallery pictures on the charity's website, looking at the smiling faces of kids in tap classes, tumbling, jazz, ballet... she'd been puzzled to say the least. What was fueling Rio's interest in dance?

As she dug some more, she'd found out the dance studio that initially gave the classes, Deni’s, had been started by Rio's sister, Denise Saez. She'd used her wealth to open the non-profit which provides everything the kids need-- including shoes and costumes. The following year, Rio had organized the Gala as a way to expand and give the cause exposure. Unfortunately, not long after that, Denise had died of cancer. Beth had been horrified to discover this. 

So much tragedy in Rio's family. The thought brings a fresh wave of sadness. He'd lost his entire family. It's unthinkable. 

She sighs as she steps into her black heels and pulls on a pair of long black gloves to finish the look, turning out her bedroom light and heading toward the kitchen. As they drive downtown, she tries to fix her thoughts on something other than how lonely Rio must be, but all she sees is him. 

**

The Gala is held in one of the oldest hotels in town. It’s been recently renovated but they’d kept its Old World Spanish charm, with the arches and beams, heavy dark wood doors contrasting against light stucco walls, and large antique pieces of furniture scattered throughout. When her and Dean walk into the lobby, Beth sees groups of kids in varying dance uniforms, laughing and playing. One group is in a circle playing the lily pad frog game. They all look so happy and excited for the night. It makes her heart tug in her chest as she thinks about Rio and how kind and generous he is. The logical part of her brain implores her to remember what he's capable of, what he considers an acceptable way to deal with problems. But her heart argues that he's been born into it.

That’s he’s loyal. 

They find their seats a few rows back in a large auditorium and she flips through the program, reading the dance instructor bios while they wait for the show to start; a recital that the students have prepared for the donors and guests. The space is buzzing with excitement and Beth is feeling it. 

"Pretty cool, huh?" Dean whispers to her and she nods, trying not to roll her eyes at the fact that he likely has no idea just how cool this whole thing is. Poor Dean. She feels sorry for him. He's just so... ordinary. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, good evening and welcome to our 4th annual Dancing With Our Hearts Gala! I'm your humble host, Tavin Walker. Some of you may know me... I teach all our little northside dancers and they are  _ sassy,  _ let me tell you!" The place erupts into laughter and Beth looks over at Dean who raises his eyebrows at her. "We are so happy you are here, everyone is looking fabulous!"

Beth smiles as the host welcomes them. Tavin is a smallish man, decked out in the finest of suits with hair perfectly coiffed. He's prettier than she is and seems absolutely delightful.

"Now as you know... this event is near and dear to our hearts and as always we want to dedicate our show to the beautiful Deni. Girl, we miss you," he says and everyone claps. "Friends, these kids have worked  _ so hard  _ in the last six months you are going to be blown away by their talent! It's such a joy and honor to teach them each week and I know I speak for all the instructors when I say these kids are the real blessing! So! without further ado... let's get this party started!" 

The recital is amazing; Beth is transfixed the entire time, smiling and laughing. She's delighted to see townspeople participating as well; one number including some Detroit fire fighters and another one with the Mayor. The cause is far-reaching and obviously having a huge impact on the communities.

Halfway through, they play a video which includes a few testimonies of middle school to high school kids who credit the program as keeping them off the streets or safe from bad stuff at home. One girl shared about how dance has motivated her to do better in school so she can get a scholarship to a college dance program. Beth dabs the corner of her eyes with a tissue, touched by the stories. 

When the recital is coming to a close, Tavin comes back on stage, joining all the dancers that are all squished together up there. Everyone in the audience is on their feet, giving the kids a well-deserved standing ovation. 

"Thank you so much for gracing us with your presence tonight! We hope you enjoyed the show and we want to invite you to head into the grand ballroom for a delicious meal and more dancing! But first... the students and I want to give a shout out to the man who makes this possible every year. I love him. The kids love him... give it up for our own Christopher Saez!" 

Beth tenses at the name and her heart drops into her stomach as she watches Rio jog onto the stage and get instantly mauled by twenty kids.

Tavin hands him the mic over the tops of the kids' heads and he takes it laughing out. "Thank you, Tav. I love you guys too. Y'all know what this program means to me. My sister... she loved you guys so much. She believed dance could heal the deepest wounds and I know a lot of these kids need someone to take a chance on them... give them somethin' to look forward to. When you donate to this cause, 100% of it goes to makin' these kids lives a little brighter. We so appreciate it," Rio says and then his eyes catch hers and she holds her breath as a quick smile quirks his lips. "And we are so happy you are here," he says, staring right at her.

He hands the mic back to Tavin and as he's saying his closing words, Beth watches as Rio does intricate handshakes with a few of the dancers. 

"fuck. I'm sorry Bethie. He was supposed to be out of town," Dean says under his breath. Beth wrenches her eyes away from Rio messing around with the dancers and blinks at Dean. 

"What?" she asks. 

"I said, I'm sorry I told you he wasn't gonna be here." 

"It's ok," she says, her gaze being pulled back to him like a magnet. When she looks at him again, he's staring at her and this time a blush rises up and spreads over her cheeks. 

They make their way to their table in the grand ballroom where a huge, black and white checkered dance floor lays in the center. Dancers perform as they eat, and Beth makes small talk with a few people they'd been seated next to. 

One woman she meets, Sheila, manages the dealership across town and used to play bridge with Rio's mother. She listens with keen interest as the woman tells her cute stories about Rio and his siblings when they were young. According to her, they'd all been a handful but their mother had loved them fiercely. 

The host gets on the mic again to open up the floor to donors and guests and the DJ starts playing top 40s. Dean seems irritated by the topic of conversation at their table and excuses himself to go to the bar; after a few minutes Beth sees he's dancing with a woman she's never seen before and all she feels is relief.

A few other couples from her table head to the dance floor as well and Beth yawns. She needs a drink if she's going to make it through the night. She hasn't seen Rio again since he'd been up on the stage and she wonders if he's left. She walks over to the bar, finding a spot on the end and orders a bourbon, nursing it, mindful of her state of mind and not wanting to dip too low tonight. She’s feeling sad enough as it is and though it's tempting to drink her cares away, she’d rather just feel them tonight. 

The bar is angled in a way that makes the dance floor visible and she watches as couples pull each other onto it, wrapping up in one another and swaying to some Sinatra song.

“Drinkin’ alone again?” 

She hears his voice as his hand slides into view, flat on the bar top next to where her own rests loosely around her glass. She stares at his long fingers for a beat before looking at him. 

“Hi,” she says and it comes out softer than she intends. She feels tears prick at the back of her lids and is startled by how quickly the emotion rises up. 

“Hi,” he says back, his eyes are soft and warm and  _ safe  _ and her heart wars against her mind as she takes in the lines of his face, trying to reconcile this man who looks at her like this with the one who ordered a man to be killed. 

“Can we talk..?” he asks, touching her gloved hand briefly and the small action causes her body temp to rise-- he’s close but the distance between them is palpable. 

She doesn't like it.

Beth downs her drink and steps out of her stool. “I have to grab my coat and purse….” she says, gesturing toward her table. Rio's eyes sweep over the front of her dress and she sees his tongue move along his lip. 

_ God. _

“See the double doors behind me? Just go through those and get on the elevator to the left. Take it all the way to the top," he says, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a key card. 

She hesitates a moment before taking it from him, his hand enveloping hers when she does, fingers feathering over the pulse point of her wrist. The corner of his mouth twitches and she bites back her own smile as she steps around him, walking on shaky legs back towards her table, feeling his eyes burning on her. 

Dean is back at the table and he's brought his dancing partner with him. 

“Hey, I’m not feeling great. I think I’m gonna head home,” she tells him as she pulls her coat on. 

“I can take you,” he says, rising up with a look of concern. 

“No, stay. I’ll take a cab or something.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes, have fun,” she says, smiling at him. 

She says goodbye to the other people at their table then heads off in the direction of the double doors. Digging into her purse, she finds a mint and pops it into her mouth, rolling some strawberry chapstick over her lips for good measure. 

Rio is nowhere in sight as she walks through the doors into an empty grand hallway, and it sort of feels like she’s dreaming. If it wasn’t for the fact that her hand still burned where he touched her, she might think she imagined him. 

Her heart pounds in her head as she walks briskly to the elevator.

When she steps on, she leans against the back of it and closes her eyes, feeling a bit dizzy from the intricate pattern of the hotel carpet. She takes a deep breath trying to smooth out the electric pulses that seem to be shooting through her chest like lightning. When she hears the ‘ding’ she opens her eyes, turning slightly to check her reflection in the mirrored wall, noting how nicely her curls have held up and the really  _ quite busty  _ neckline of her dress. The thought pleases her even as she tamps down her excitement. 

_ I’m just going to talk to him  _ , she thinks, making a quick decision to button up her coat as she makes her way toward the only set of double doors on the floor. 

Beth pulls the key card out and holds it for a few seconds— counting to three and allowing herself the time to back out. Something cliche flits through her brain and gives her the courage to slide the card into the lock, pushing the door open when she sees a flashing green light. The suite is lavish to say the least. She steps in, heels clicking on the marble floor and startles when the door shuts automatically. 

“C’mon in,” she hears his voice and so she walks further in, taking in the modern decor and sleek lines. When he comes into view she realizes she’s elevated; the whole suite is sunken in and open. Rio is behind a bar to the left and a few other men sit at a card table in front of huge floor to ceiling windows, and an  _ incredible  _ view of the city. 

“Wow,” she says under her breath, glancing over at Rio who’s just finished pouring a drink and is eyeing her. 

“Dope, right?” he says, moving around the bar, two drinks in his hands. 

“Yes.. very  _ dope.”  _

Rio huffs and their eyes catch, his softening around the edges and dipping down, the effect of his gaze just as strong and hot as it's ever been. Then he’s breaking it and looking over to where two men are seated. 

“Elizabeth, that’s Mick and Dags,” Rio says, setting the drinks down on a coffee table. ”They were just leavin’.” 

The men get up and she smiles politely at them, realization dawning shortly after that these men are -- the one with the face tattoos, he’s -- 

Fear licks up her spine as they get up and start moving toward her. 

“N-nice to meet you,” she says, voice shaking. 

They nod in subtle greeting as they pass her and walk out of the suite, relief flooding her system. She doesn’t want to be anywhere in the vicinity of those people. 

After his goons are gone, Rio walks up the steps slowly towards Beth, stopping in front of her and running his eyes over her form. 

“You look good,” he says. 

“Thank you.” S _ o do you,  _ she thinks. 

“Wanna take off your coat or somethin’?” he asks and his eyes dip to her chest and back up quicker than a flash but it's enough to warm her up even more. Like the atmosphere is in cahoots with him because suddenly, said coat feels like it's suffocating her. 

She stares at him, frustration and anxiety rising up in her chest as he continues to be polite and strange and she wants to  _ scream  _ because there is so much happening inside of her-- his very presence is creating a frenzy. 

His eyebrow quirks in follow-up to his question which prompts her to clear her throat and gather herself.

“I’m good.” 

“Sure? You look a little… flushed,” he says, stepping closer. 

“Don’t,” she says, hand out in a halfhearted attempt to keep him away. He steps closer anyway, his abdomen coming into contact with her fingers.

“Don’t what?” 

His voice is low and sensual and she closes her eyes as the cadence of it seems to penetrate her. His body is softly shifting her hand as he moves in, and now the subtle heady scent of his cologne is joining in the frey. 

“Don’t come closer?” he asks, even as he’s coming closer. 

A sound escapes from somewhere deep inside her. It’s soft and desperate and comes nowhere near confirming his questions. 

“Don’t touch you..?” he adds.

He’s right up against her now and a shiver cascades over her nerve endings when he runs the backs of his fingers along her cheekbone and chin before dropping away, the loss of his touch taking some of her heat. 

“Just—“ she closes her eyes again, grabbing his shirt without thinking; a knee-jerk reaction to the chance that he might move away. 

“Don’t think about you..? What? What am I supposed to do Elizabeth?” 

“Please…” she whispers, not knowing the reason for her own plea. 

Their chests rise and fall in sync as they exchange each other’s air. Beth’s eyes open and ascend slowly, up his chest and neck-- his tattoo taking on a whole new meaning for her, more sinister and then she feels liquid heat melting from her stomach down between her legs as her eyes continue over his lips and she sees the sweep of his damn tongue again. She stops there, unwilling to look into his eyes; too afraid of what she'll find, knowing the second she does she’s in danger of abandoning any sense of morality that remains. 

They need to talk and yet, as she feels the tension swirling between them, the reality of who they are feels bigger than a conversation. 

“Look at me,” Rio says, his voice jarring her from her spinning thoughts. He shuffles closer and leans into her so that she has no choice but to. 

She blinks up at him.

“Tell me to stop,” he says, as his mouth nears hers, the black eyes fixed on her stormy but sincere. 

Beth opens her mouth but no sound comes and then he’s kissing her and nothing else matters. 

**

They stumble down the steps, his hands in her hair and hers tugging fruitlessly on her coat; her fingers having forgotten how to work together to undo buttons. 

Rio huffs a laugh between her lips. 

“Need some help with that?” 

She gives up and pulls his face back to hers, tripping in her heels and falling into him, allowing herself to be pulled in the direction of the massive bed to their right. 

Rio quickly divulges her of her coat, dropping it onto a chair and then turning his attention back to her. She’s bending up her leg to take off her heel and he stops her. 

“Leave em’ on,” he says. 

“But my feet hurt.” 

Rio smiles and moves back in, picking her hair up off her neck with both hands and gripping the strands tightly. “I wanna take em’ off,” he says against her lips, nipping her bottom one. 

Her legs quiver as she follows his lead to the bed where he sits on the edge. He pulls her over to stand between his legs, running his hands up the sides of her body to her breasts. He gently cups them, squeezes them… 

“You’re beautiful,” he says, meeting her eyes. His hands feel  _ so amazing  _ . Her head rolls to the side and she arches into him but then he’s gripping her hips and turning her around, wasting no time in pulling the zipper of her dress down. 

Beth shivers from the soft caress of his knuckles against her bare back as more and more of her is revealed. Soon her dress is pooled at her feet, and she’s stepping out of it and turning to face him again. Rio pulls her into his lap and she goes easily, wrapping her arms tight around his neck as she kisses him deeply. She feels him hard beneath her and she presses her warm center into him. 

“Mm… baby…” he moans out, squeezing her ass with both hands. “You’re so soft. so hot” 

Beth whimpers, nipping his lips and rooting against him. He lifts her and flips them around, dropping her onto her back and looks down at her. 

“ _ Damn. _ I missed you.” 

Her breath catches and she’s at a loss for words as she watches Rio pick up her foot, holding it in one hand while unfastening the tiny clasp with the other. He does the same with her other foot; holding her arch up to his face after and kissing her there. She yanks her foot out of his grasp making him laugh. 

“Ticklish?” 

“Just on my feet,” she says. 

He hums and shuffles further into her body on his knees, effectively spreading her legs on either side of him. He’s fully dressed and though she’s feeling exposed she  _ loves it  _ … having found a perfect place to settle between lust and denial. The way he’s taking her all in with his eyes and hands is making her feel euphoric, and her heart stutters in her chest when his lips part-- knowing what she’s doing to him. She's just _ lying there _ and it's ridiculous, she thinks, that he’s so taken with her. She doesn’t understand it and yet there it is -- live and in technicolor -- as he looks into her eyes and unbuttons his dress shirt. 

He stuffs his cuff links into his pockets and lifts his undershirt over his head. Then, he takes her hands and pulls her gloves off, tossing them over the side of the bed and brings her hands to his abdomen. 

"Wanna feel your hands on me," he says and Beth spreads her fingers out along the rippling muscles and caresses him, relishing the way he closes his eyes. Beth reaches up, sliding her hand to the back of his neck and pulls him down to her, desperate to feel his mouth on hers again. 

He breaks away, kissing a path down her body… popping the front clasp of her bra effortlessly and feasting on her breasts before continuing his descent; licking a trail down her stomach and pulling her panties down her hips as he goes. 

Rio sits back on his legs again and takes off his belt, looking at her center with hazy, lust-filled eyes before settling between her legs. He kisses her inner thighs, nipping here and there as he closes in on her aching center. Beth whimpers softly, encouraging him with little squeezes to his forearm… his shoulder… she feels so restless. His mouth moves over her lips and he licks a line up to her clit, holding her hips when she bucks suddenly. 

He licks her softly at first, then a little rougher, and the noises he’s making create a pleasant buzz in her core. 

“Mm love the way you taste,” he says, licking into her hole and dragging his tongue up once more to swirl around her clit.

"Mh-uh... Ree--," she stops short of breathing out his name, the intimacy of the moment heavy and overwhelming. He dips the tip of his finger into her, teasing her entrance before plunging deeper and making her cry out. She looks down at him, and when he meets her gaze while moaning into her she’s catapulted right to the edge. As he’s alternating between licking and sucking she just wants his weight on her. She needs him. 

“Stop...stop..” she whispers and he does immediately, looking up at her. 

“What’s wrong,” he asks, sitting back and caressing her naked thigh. She runs her fingers over his hand and smiles softly, tugging on his fingers.

He lets her pull his hand but doesn’t move from his spot, just looks at her and smiles, bringing his other hand to ghost over her throbbing center. 

“Mm.. please,” she says, closing her eyes against the sensation. She tugs again, half-heartedly, as she lifts her hips in a gentle wave beneath his other hand. 

“Please what,” he says, threading his fingers with hers.

“Want you inside me… when I..”

Rio’s face curves in the most attractive way and he leans back down kissing a line up the inside of her thigh.

“I want that too,” he says, moving in and pushing his nose into her center-- Beth huffs a laugh that melts easily into another rapturous moan and then he’s working her in a devastating rhythm, sliding two fingers into her. She keens, looking down again to see him making love to her with his mouth, lips and tongue sliding over her in absolute abandon. An overwhelming tickling sensation skitters over her abdomen as her orgasm nears again and she moves in little circles against him. 

Rio moans obscenely into her, thrusting his long fingers in as deep as they can go and working her insides with such expertise it feels like he’s created her himself. 

“ _ Oh..”  _

"See, baby. We can have it all, you and me," he says softly, kissing her folds as she begins to tremble and fall apart. 

She clamps around him as she comes, breathing out a laughing apology that he refutes with a shake of his head and a deep groan, licking into her softly as she comes down… her body twitching and pulsing beneath him. Rio pulls his fingers out of her and rubs his thumb in gentle motions over her entrance until she goes completely slack. 

“Oh my god..” she groans out, draping an arm across her face. “I’m so bad at breaking up with you.” 

Rio runs his hands up her stomach as he crawls over her and she feels her arousal moistening her skin. His lips follow his hands and she sighs in contentment, closing her eyes and feeling him shift above her. He’s not touching her anymore and she looks to see him above her on all fours, looking down at her. 

She stares at him for a beat. “You killed someone.” 

“Yeah, about that…” 

“Oh my god,” she says again, curling in on herself. 

He moves away but she can feel him close still and after a few moments he’s up against her back, gracing a finger down her arm. 

“You wanna talk about it?” he asks and she huffs. 

"I mean, yah. It's why I came up here in the first place," she says, a bit huffy. And then softer, “I don’t even know what to say.” 

“It’s just business, darlin’,” he says evenly to which Beth bolts up and out of the bed, grabbing his discarded tshirt off the floor and pulling it over her head. 

She turns to him, feeling the frustration tighten her shoulders. “Just Business? That man… he’s  _ dead.  _ How can you.. how..” She feels the tears immediate and hot, sting her eyes and then start to track down her face and she turns away, shame washing over her at her weakness toward him and anger rising up in her at his complete lack of humanity. She looks through tear-filled eyes at the blurry city below and shivers when she feels him come up behind her. He doesn’t touch her but she desperately wants to lean back into him, despite everything. 

“That dude, he was a threat to our entire operation,” Rio says evenly.

Beth holds her breath and attempts to process what he's said. Tries to wrap her mind around the fact that the man she’s been sleeping with uses this type of rationale in regard to human life. As her tears dry up, the cityscape comes into better focus and she feels so small.

“Are you in the mafia?” she asks and he breathes out a laugh which fans across the back of her neck. 

“Nah.” 

“What’s so funny about that,” she asks in irritation, turning to face him. “What am I supposed to think?” 

“That's sort of exclusive to what type-a blood runs through your veins, you know? I ain't Sicillian’,” he says.

And ok. That makes sense but, isn't there different types of Mafia?

“The dealerships… those are legit," he continues. "Just got additional enterprises behind the scenes. Goes way back. We overlap with certain syndicates, but we ain’t no mafia.” 

“I don’t understand,” she says, feeling softened by the soothing sound of his voice. 

“Probly better that you don’t,” he says quietly, reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear.

Beth yawns, the after effect leaving a pleasant haziness in her brain and then she does lean into him, resting her head on his chest as his arms come up to wrap around her. 

"Who's we?" she asks. 

"Just my uncles and me now. Their families... they got boys that are comin' up. Need to be trained and honestly this shit really isn't your business, Elizabeth." he says and she feels him stiffening a bit, she leans back and looks at him, suddenly feeling even more naked than she is. "You say I should quit? What about you?" he says, "You stayin' in a shit marriage cuz you think it's best for your kid. How's that any different?" 

"Excuse me?" she says, wrenching away from him. 

"Yeah. Truth hurts, huh?" 

"You have no idea what you're talking about." she moves away then, finding her dress and picking it up. 

He stops her before she can get to the bathroom, ripping the dress from her hands. 

"Nuh you ain't gettin' dressed," he says and a frisson of fear-tinged lust shoots through her at the look on his face. He steps into her, grabbing her hips. "We gonna hash this out right now. Like this." 

"What…?" She’s turned on despite everything as he grips her tightly. "You need to take off your pants or something then. It's not even," she says. 

Rio smiles and strips his pants off, pressing himself into her and her breath catches at the solid length of him on her thigh.

"Don't tell me fighting turns you on," she says breathlessly as his hand snakes around and dips into the crack of her ass. He swallows her yelp of surprise kissing her passionately and grabbing at the soft flesh.

" _ You _ turn me on," he says, breaking away and kissing down her neck as he pulls her backwards towards the large chair. "You're smart and sexy..." he says falling into the oversized lounger and pulling her down on top of him. He reaches up to kiss her again and when they pull apart he looks at her seriously. "But you’re also fuckin' clueless.” 

Beth glares at him, a ruse that is harder to maintain when she feels his cock twitch against her bare folds. 

"I am  _ not _ clueless." 

"You been livin' in denial for a long time. Whatchu call that?" 

"This isn't about me. This is about you."

Rio shakes his head, a slow smile spreading his lips as he runs his hands up and down her thighs. 

"How's this not about you when you sittin' here naked in my lap?" 

Taking a quick inventory of her current state; breasts smashed into his chest and knees tucked up against his hips while their most intimate parts remain pressed and acquainted.... Ok maybe he had a point.

Except really it’s about  _ them.  _

She presses her nose under his earlobe and breathes in his heady scent. 

“You smell _so_ _good_ ,” she says, momentarily suspending her indignance at him. 

She rubs her nose on his neck and burrows in, marvelling at how comfortable she feels. How exposed and  _ raw _ . 

Authentic. 

It feels amazing. 

Rio grips the hem of the tshirt and starts pulling it up, the material catching on her breasts and they both chuckle as he struggles a bit to get it up and off. Once she's bare again he pulls her into his body and runs his fingers up and down her spine, goosebumps fanning out everywhere.

“You cold?” he asks. 

“No." 

“Hm. Feel good then?” 

“Yes,” she murmurs. 

“Your skins like silk...don’t think I could go without touchin’ you now. Would be cruel and unusual punishment.” 

Beth huffs, her smile slow and lazy and as she drops soft kisses on his neck, his tattoo reminding her who he is and what they still need to discuss. 

She sits up then and blinks down at him, a question pausing on her lips as she's momentarily distracted by the sweep of his lashes and the candid look in his eyes. 

“Are you going to hurt me?” she asks, knowing the answer but needing to hear it from him and watch him say it. 

“No,” he says, chuckling softly as he smooths his hands up her thighs and settles on her hips. “Could never hurt you.” 

“But you hurt other people,” she says. 

He nods. “Only when necessary.” 

Her curiosity sparks like a live wire at that, but she tables that line of questioning and veers into a different direction. 

“That man… he…” she starts and stops when she sees Rio's jaw tick as he looks to the side, his hands gripping her hips tighter.

“He ordered a hit on me,” he says, shifting under her. “Hired someone to kill me.” 

“I know what ‘a hit’ means,” she says, hoping to break the tension. 

It works, she thinks, when a smile perks in the corner of his mouth and really she knows it’s inappropriate, just… dark and wrong to talk lightly about this but she’s just  _ so relieved  _ the man’s plan hadn’t been successful. The fact that Rio seems so casual about all of this is working against her beliefs of right and wrong and causing an anxious restlessness. Despite that, she wants to understand. 

“I heard that...” she says and he tilts his head, fingers flexing against her skin. “I heard you mention a hit and he said something about having a family,” her heart pops into her throat at the mention of it. She doesn’t want to spoil their moment.. but knows they can’t live in a fantasy world forever. Reality already knocked down the facade and she needs to face it. 

“Ask what you wanna ask, Mama.” 

“Are you gonna hurt his family?” 

“Hell no.” 

“Ok,” she breathes out, relieved. “Will they…” 

“S’ ok. Go ‘head,” he says gently. 

“Will his family know it’s you and like… rat you out?” Her voice shakes with emotion as the reality of him being in danger settles heavy on her. 

“Nah. They gonna hear a tale that brings them peace and will be set up for life. Be better off, too. That guy wasn’t exactly a nice, loving husband and father,” he says.

And it makes Beth feel slightly better, knowing that. She also knows she’s making a conscious choice to trust what he says; the sincerity in his voice is undeniable and convincing enough to satisfy the desperate need to have him next to her again. He's not lying to her. She is well versed in what it’s like to engage with a man who lies and deceives. 

“So is that…the hit, is that why he had to--”  _ God  _ she can barely get the words out. “...Die?" 

“Among other things. To be honest though sweetheart, I’ve killed for a lot less,” he says. 

She should be halfway to a cab right now. None of this is acceptable and yet to her absolute horror, hearing him say  _ that  _ sends an unexpected heat shooting down her chest that settles  _ low _ and now she’s looking at him, allowing his dark gaze to pierce her very soul. He’s a powerful man and as dangerous as it is to even consider remaining in his presence, she never wants to leave. 

“Is this why you can’t take a different path?” 

Rio lifts a hand, silently cupping her chin and running his thumb over her bottom lip. 

“Are you safe?” she asks, her voice cracking when the words come out and she’s hit with an image of him being the one bleeding out on a cold, warehouse floor. 

“Come’ere,” he says, pressing his fingers into the base of her neck and pulling her forward to his mouth. He kisses her with gentle precision, his lips soft and warm. 

“You ain’t gotta worry about me, ok?” he says, pulling back to look her in the eyes. “It’s what I gotta do. What I’m made to do.” 

She stares into his eyes and nods, leaning back in to kiss him, and pushing her doubts to the back of her mind. She decides to focus on the way he feels because he’s solid and true and exudes something she’s always wanted. 

A sense of purpose. 

***

Several minutes later, they're tangled up in the sheets, all clothing a distant memory as they writhe against one another. A desperate sound escapes Rio as he bears his full weight on top of her, assaulting her mouth with his-- the slip-slide of their sweat-slicked skin so intoxicating she feels like she's melting.

Rio pulls back and runs his thumb across her cheekbone as he slides the underside of his cock up and down over her wet folds, closing his eyes and moaning when the tip catches at her entrance. Beth grips his hips, encouraging him and he curses as he slides in, opening his eyes and looking into hers as he fills her to the hilt. 

“Can’t lose you... “ he says, eyebrows coming together as the desperation in his voice threatens to break her. 

His words, his hands,  _ the power  _ of whatever this is between them feels so big. So out of control and... she’s afraid to lose him too. 

Fear grips her heart for a moment, quickly breaking off when he begins to move in and out of her, stretching her and plunging deeper with every thrust; his presence inside her body giving her a calming sense of security. 

“I--” she starts, moaning when he hits her deep, purposely interrupting her. He smirks as he drags his cock out slowly. Beth touches his face, running her thumb over his lip. "I don’t want to lose you either," she says, crying out in startled pleasure when he plunges back in and then proceeds to fuck her.

_ Hard _ .

He’s watching her face as she comes apart and she feels possessed by him; more than willing to completely submit as she grabs a hold of him and takes it.

"Want you to be mine," he says, and she’s never felt more whole when they topple over the edge together. 

Afterwards, as they lay in bed staring at one another like lovestruck teenagers, Beth tells him about the divorce. He looks at her for a solid three seconds before whipping around and grabbing the phone off the end table.

"Room service," he says into the phone and she looks at him quizzically. "Yeah. I need a bottle of your most expensive champagne. And two...hold up," he holds his hand over the receiver and looks at her. "You want hot fudge or butterscotch sundae?" he asks. 

"Hot fudge. Duh," she says, smiling at him. 

"Two hot fudge sundaes. Yeah, load em' up. Thanks" 

He hangs up and moves in close to her again, kissing her lips before laying back and pulling her to lay against him. 

"What's all that about?" she asks. 

"We gotta celebrate. You finally gettin' a clue," he says and she smacks his arm. 

Rio chuckles at her indignant look.

She lays back down, touching his chest softly. “The charity is so incredible,” she says after a few moments of silence. “I was really moved by those kids’ stories.” 

He hums in agreement. “Denise was an incredible person.” 

”Sounds like it. You’re pretty incredible, too,” she says, looking up at him. 

Rio stares at her silently... his eyes seem to take in every aspect of her face. 

“Thanks,” he whispers.

* Epilogue *

Beth pulls the Jarlsberg cheese dip out of her oven, smiling at the raucous laughter across the hall. She sets the dip on a wooden platter and arranges crackers on it, then carries it into the dining room where Rio is playing Spades with his “boys”, as he calls them. She loves it when they come to her new condo, filling the space with laughs and fun. 

“Damn, Martha Stewart,” Mick says. “You shouldn’t have.” 

Beth smiles, setting the dip down. “Does anyone need another drink?” 

“They’re fine, baby. Thank you,” Rio says, slurring a tad as he pulls her down onto his lap. “You don't’ need to be waitin’ on these assholes.” 

“It’s no problem. Ruby cancelled on me anyway, I have nothing else to do.” 

“Play with us,” he says. 

“Shit,” Dags mutters before taking a long drink of his beer. “Last time she played we went home broke.” 

“You scared of my girl?” Rio asks him, amusement coloring his features. Beth laughs and tries to get up but Rio holds her down. 

“Let me up! I’m gonna catch up on some work stuff,” she says. He loosens his grip, slapping her ass as she walks away.

“Thank you, Beth!” she hears Mick and Dags call out as she walks to her room; their voices are teasing and she hears Rio’s soft  _ “fuck off”. _

_ S _ he knows they tease him mercilessly about her and in some respect she likes it. She likes that she’s the first person Rio's been serious with. It took a minute but they’re nice to her now, treating her and her kids like family. She knows their wives, Kenny has had playdates with their kids, and it’s still hard to believe what those men are capable of.

What Rio is capable of. 

Beth's entire perception about morality and the world she exists in had been flipped on its head when she’d met Rio, and she finds she really enjoys this new perspective.

She feels free. More than ever before. A lot of that has to do with leaving Dean, of course, and as difficult as that process has been, the change opened her up to an entire world she’d been missing.

Kenny had adjusted surprisingly well; having had only a few crying bouts when leaving her every other weekend. But Beth made sure to fill the weekly void with lots of trips to the museum and zoo.

That had been Rio’s idea, actually, 

_ She's staying at his loft in Midtown for the weekend, busying herself in his kitchen when he comes in from his run rifling through the mail. He opens an envelope and tears a plastic card off some paperwork and hands it to her. "What's this?" she asks, looking at the laminated card with a tiger on it.  _

_ “Zoo membership,” he says, moving around her to fill up his water glass. She watches as he drinks, sweat dripping off his face and bare chest. He smirks when a few moments go by and she realizes she’s staring. “Come over here.”  _

_ “No way,” she laughs out, shrieking when he starts moving toward her. “I just showered!”  _

_ He stops short right in front of her, smiling down and she lifts up to kiss him, avoiding his sweaty body, as beautiful as it may look. “What’s this for?” she asks, holding the card up between them.  _

_ “For you and Kenny,” he says. “Got you one for the Science museum, natural history. And the planetarium.”  _

_ “Why?”  _

_ “You keepin’ him home a year, yeah? Figure this way he can start learnin’ shit but with you instead. Since you were feelin’ bad about it.”  _

_ “This is... thank you. That’s perfect.”  _

_ The decision to keep Kenny home a year and wait until he’s six to enroll him in kindergarten is one she’d taken months to make. Call it a gut feeling, but with him having a summer birthday she just feels he’d benefit for one more year to mature. Kenny is a very bright child but with the divorce and just… everything. Maybe she's being selfish. But she’d read a few things about how boys with summer birthdays did better in school in the long run if they started at six as opposed to five.  _

_ “Welcome. You better invite me sometimes though,” he says, squeezing her hip on his way to the bathroom.  _

Beth settles in to pay some bills on the new laptop she’d splurged on-- one that Rio had tried to pay for but that she’d _ insisted _ on buying herself. Though technically she worked for him, having taken over the manager's position at the Castle spa when Zoe had given birth to twins. And even though he paid her way too much, there were boundaries she had in place.

She doesn't want to be fully dependent again. Not like before.

Although it's tempting to say "screw it" and let him take care of everything-- it feels good to work and pay her own bills for once. Rio’s generous salary did allow for her to save every cent of Dean’s child support into a trust for Kenny to have access to when he turns 21.

It’s good… she likes the feeling of control she has over her finances today and yes, she realizes she’s fortunate. Her boyfriend is a millionaire; but he respects her enough not to treat her like arm candy, and she could never think of him as a sugar daddy, despite the occasional look she gets at Kenny’s soccer games. 

Thankfully, she’s learning not to care what others think. She loves her new life; her new love. It's hard to believe it's only been a year since she met him, as Halloween was fast approaching. She'd asked him if he'd be throwing his annual Halloween party and he'd told her no; that he had something better in mind and that it's a surprise. She's dying to know what his plans are but the only clues she's gotten is that he'd bought plane tickets and that Kenny is coming with them.

A large bout of laughter shakes her from her thoughts again and she realizes her drink is empty. Bills are way more fun with bourbon, of course so she gets up and pads back into the kitchen, aware of Rio’s eyes as they catch her coming in. She tries to be quick; doesn’t want to interrupt him during boys’ night even though she knows he could care less. 

“Yeah but he ain’t trustworthy,” she hears Rio say, ears perking up at the business talk. She’s always curious when they discuss business because she’s very rarely exposed to it-- he’s always trying to protect her from it. 

“Who are we gonna get to weave in and out of that crowd then? Dominique lives for that shit.” 

“Not no more. He can’t keep his mouth shut," Rio says. 

“The job went over fine though, Chris. I mean.. Who we gonna find that don’t have tattoos?” Mick asks. 

Beth starts to move then, suddenly aware that she’s standing stock still listening. The silence goes on for a few beats and Rio laughs. 

“Hell no,” he says. 

“What?” Mick says. “She’d be perfect.” 

Curiosity sparks as Beth reaches up into the top cabinet, aware of her short robe riding up her thigh as she does and she looks over at him, his spot at the dining room table giving him a view of her and the heat of his gaze warms her up instantly.

She smiles softly at him and then realizes they’re talking about her. 

“It ain't’ happenin’,’ Rio says. 

Beth pours her drink and wanders into the dining room in what she hopes is in casual fashion. 

“What are you guys talking about?” she asks, taking a sip and looking between them. Rio is staring daggers at Mick who smirks and looks at her. 

“We have this dude. He’s really, you know,” he waves his hand in front of himself. “He’s got a real pep in his step, if you get my drift.”

“He’s gay,” Dags deadpans. 

“Ok…?” Beth answers, looking at Rio who leans back in his seat and sighs. “What does this have to do with me?” 

“Our guy, Dominique, he works the art syndicate. Hustles. But he’s been runnin’ his mouth lately and we need someone new. You know anything about art?”

Dags asks Beth and she looks over to Rio who’s shaking his head. 

“S’not a good idea.” 

“Why not?” Beth asks. “I don’t know anything about art. But I can learn. And… I can pretend. I want to help.” 

“It’s dangerous, Elizabeth.” 

“Not really, man. It’s just talkin’ to people if you think about it,'' Dags counters. 

Rio looks pissed and she doesn’t want to push him right now-- feeling the awkward tension that comes over them whenever his friends forget their place. They’d been friends since childhood, Beth had learned, but Rio calls the shots and anytime that delicate balance is disrupted you could feel the energy shift. 

“Well, I’m willing to try it,” she says casually, running her hand over Rio’s hair. “Night.” 

**

She wakes up when she feels his weight behind her and melts into him with a contented sigh when his arm comes around her body, pressing his naked body closer.

“Did you brush your teeth,” she mumbles out. 

“Mhm,” he says into her neck, kissing her softly in the sensitive area that makes goosebumps rise up, and running his hand down her thigh. 

“You awake?” he asks, slowly dragging her nightie up to her hip. 

“I am now,” she says, placing her hand over his as it smoothes back down the length of her thigh. She threads her fingers with his and brings his hand to her chest and it's only seconds later that he’s cupping her breast through the satiny material, squeezing firmly and nipping at her earlobe. Beth moans softly, happily accepting his touch and eager for more as the sleep filters off. 

Rio groans when she hooks her foot over his and reaches between her slightly spread legs to stroke him, enjoying the silky feel of his skin tight around his hard length. She brings his cock between her thighs and rubs him between them, knowing how crazy her soft skin makes him, and when she swipes her thumb over his wet tip he yanks her leg over his hip, lining up and pushing into her with practiced ease. 

Beth cries out; she’s wet for him already and he sinks to the hilt, holding her close and stretching her. After a few moments he hasn’t begun to move yet-- just grips her firmly, holding her tight against him. He does this often....sometimes he likes just being inside her; relishing the feel of their bodies joined. She squeezes her inner muscles and reaches her hand back to scratch over his scalp. 

“Mm… you feel so good. Love this,” he says gathering her hair up and kissing below her ear as his hips start to move slowly. 

“I love this too…” she whispers, matching his movements in subtle waves, the head of his cock catching pleasantly inside her, in a spot she’d given to him— Rio squeezes her body tightly; her hip in one hand and her hair in the other. 

They’d been tip-toeing around “I love you” for the past few weeks; both very aware of their intense feelings and the ever-growing desire to voice it. 

“Love your body,” he says, dragging himself in and out slowly, a tortured pace meant to bring her to the brink. “Your skin…” He pushes her forward slightly and runs his hand up the length of her spine. 

Rio tells her all the time what he loves. The way he expresses himself is an indulgence she never knew she needed. Beth’s been trying it out as well; still blushing when the words leave her lips but his reactions are so sweet and satisfying, the self consciousness never lasts long. For a man who'd experienced so much sadness and grief, he's liberal with the affection-- having latched on to the caretaker in her. He gives as much as he takes; their dynamic mutually fulfilling and ever growing. 

“I love your hands,” she says, feeling grounded by their firm grip on her. 

_ “Yeah?”  _

_ “Mm yes...  _ they feel so good on me. So strong,” she gasps out when he suddenly thrusts harder. 

Rio pulls her body back in close and slides his hand over her center, rubbing her clit in time to his thrusts.

“Love _ this, _ ” he whispers, pressing harder. 

“Mm! _Rio_ _,”_ she cries out, moving faster against him, desperate for him. “I lo- _oh!,”_

“Whasaat honey?  _ Uh!”  _ He grunts as he continues the rhythm, the sounds of his pants causing her brain to short circuit. 

“I…” 

She wants to tell him…. but while they’re..?

The cliched aspect comes and goes as she becomes acutely aware that she does in fact  _ love  _ the man who's behind her, inside her… all around her. She's consumed by him and yet— she’s never felt more powerful. 

Love almost doesn’t even cover what she’s feeling, but it’ll do. Cliche or not. 

"I love  _ you  _ ,” she says, breathless as her climax peaks, Rio's answering groan rich, reaching deep into her core. 

Beth’s fingers grip his hand which moves back to her hip as she rides out the overwhelming pleasure, feeling him deep inside her in more ways than one. A rich sweetness settles over her as he turns her onto her back, pulling out before gripping her leg and pushing back in, his body lining up perfectly with hers. 

Rio leans into her, kissing her lips over and over — 

“Love  _ you, _ ” he says threading his fingers into her hair. 

A strong sensation floods her as she takes in the sincerity in his eyes. She wraps her legs around him and squeezes everywhere; his deep moan hitting her in that secret place as he leans back over her and settles into a rhythm meant to complete. 

“C’mon baby,” she says softly into his ear as her hands grip him, guiding his movements. 

“ _ Mm,  _ Lizabeth  _ … Fuck,”  _ he says as his hips stutter and she feels him pouring into her. __

Rio collapses on top of her, their heavy breaths falling in sync. Beth drags her nails up and down his spine. They may drift off, she's unsure, but some time later he’s moved to the side and is playing with the ends of her hair. 

“You really wanna do this job?” he asks. 

She blinks over at him, reading his face and quickly realizes he’s serious. 

“Yes.” 

"You gonna have to do what I say. None a’ this stubborn shit you pull at home.”

She sits up then. “What?” 

“C’mon Ma, you know what I mean.” 

An argument dies on her tongue as she takes in his candid expression. The vision of the man he shot almost a year ago flashing through her mind. Not that he'd ever hurt her but he doesn't mess around when it comes to business and as much as she likes to run the show; this is his territory. 

“Ok,” she nods. 

Of course, that doesn't mean she can't work her way up to partner...

“Promise?” 

Beth rolls her eyes. “I promise.” 

Rio grins cat-like then and she shoves him. 

“Probably the only reason you’re agreeing to this is so you can boss me around,” she says. 

He gets up, pulling his track pants up around his hips. “I’d be lyin' if I said it didn’t factor in.”

She throws a pillow at him that misses his body by at least three feet. 

"That's the best you got?"

"You know I suck at sports," she says, laying on her side and propping her head on her hand. She takes in the smooth lines of his body, letting her eyes drift down all that gorgeous honey-colored skin.

“You want somethin’?” he asks, stopping in the doorway and she smirks. "I mean food, horny-ass." 

“It’s like 3 in the morning.” 

“And? I’m hungry.” 

She looks at him, mulling the idea over in her mind for two seconds. 

“Pb&J,” she says. 

Rio crinkles his nose in disgust before leaving and she huffs a laugh, snuggling deeper into the covers. She lets her imagination take off with the upcoming job as she waits for him to return. 

An art heist... she thinks she might really enjoy it. 

The End 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to this tale! :) thank you for sticking with it despite the slow updates. I love you guys.
> 
> I swiped the idea for the charity from NDI New Mexico— an AMAZING organization.
> 
> Oh and sorry that I never really addressed Rio's feelings over his family... I just didn't. It's there. He has trauma from it I just couldn't fit it in and also because their relationship is so new I figure that stuff will crop up later... <3


End file.
